


В стиле барокко

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: «В эту иду я совершу самоубийство. Если кто-нибудь составит мне компанию, буду даже рад – умирать в одиночестве немного страшно». Написано было на французском, из-за чего и привлекло внимание.





	1. Une

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн "Псов": где-то после войны с Гильдией.  
> Таймлайн "Реборна": где-то пяти-шестилетний постканон манги.

 

 

_«В эту иду я совершу самоубийство. Если кто-нибудь составит мне компанию, буду даже рад — умирать в одиночестве немного страшно»_. Написано было на французском, из-за чего и привлекло внимание.

Дазай Осаму даже забыл спросить, откуда и насколько хорошо Люси Мод Монтгомери знает злосчастный французский — тогда его интересовало лишь само содержание необычного послания. Как только записка, прикреплённая каким-то клиентом пару дней назад к доске объявлений кафе «Водоворот», была переведена, Дазай кинул в сторону бывшей оперативницы Гильдии краткую благодарность и со всех ног ринулся сначала к выходу, а после вверх по лестнице к офису. Если уж умирать, то несомненно в компании во всём прекрасной дамы… Но раз таковой что-то не находится, то почему бы не сделать своим компаньоном в последнем путешествии просто того, кто разделяет само желание? В конце концов, даже время и адрес встречи на случай, если кто-нибудь решит присоединиться, оставили! Осталось только понять, когда наступит «эта ида».

— Надеюсь, ты там строчишь отчёт, а не ищешь на очередном сайте оригинальные способы самоубийства. А если второе, о последствиях тоже будешь писать отчёт. — Куникида Доппо не мог появиться ни в какой другой момент, кроме как в самый разгар процесса разгадывания, возможно, самой главной в жизни Дазая загадки. Нет, конечно, Куникида явился именно тогда, когда должен был, минута в минуту — если не секунда в секунду — но это только для него и его идеального расписания, Дазаю же сейчас было абсолютно ни до кого и ни до чего.

Пришёл и ушёл неотступно преследуемый сестрой Танизаки, постоял над душой любопытный Кенджи, пожаловался в потолок и в пустоту снова не успевший спрятаться от Ёсано и потому прошатавшийся полдня с ней по магазинам Ацуши… Конечно, никто, сообщая о намерении совершить самоубийство, не напишет дату саму по себе, иначе следом явится не возможный попутчик на тот свет, а наряд полиции и медиков. Но так отчаянно зашифровывать-то зачем?

— Ранпо-саааан!.. — Сдавшись под навалом странных имён и названий, точно никак не относящихся к обозначению конкретной даты, Дазай не нашёл решения лучше, чем попросить помощи у единственного человека в Агентстве, умеющего разгадывать загадки лучше него. Конечно, если в глазах Ранпо всё окажется слишком просто, то можно будет хоть лоб об пол расшибить, но результата не дождаться, однако попытать счастье всё-таки стоило. — Если говорить о календарном времявычислении, чем будет «ида»?

— Середина месяца. — Ранпо Эдогава чуть опустил газету и через весь кабинет посмотрел на отчаянно ерошащего волосы товарища. — Если брать нынешний, будет тринадцатое.

— Тринадцатое — это середина? — не понял Дазай, от удивления даже не заметив, что получил ответ как-то слишком быстро и даже без просьб-требований сгонять в магазин на другом конце города за какой-нибудь крайне редкой и непосредственно сейчас уже нереальной для раздобытия сладостью. Хотя, видит небо, он бы сбегал и раздобыл, как бы нереально это ни было.

— Так было принято в римском календаре*.

Куникида даже от своего блокнота оторвался. Дазай никогда ничего не искал просто так… Вернее, всякую чепуху, которой можно убить время или подействовать окружающим на нервы, он искал постоянно, но на всё это он спокойно мог махнуть рукой, если поиски не увенчались успехом минут за десять. А тут, подумать только, сначала просто ломал над чем-то голову полдня, а потом ещё и решил спрашивать у Ранпо. Не к добру.

— Эй, Куникида, какое сегодня число? — немного глуповато улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Дазай. Уточнил, на всякий случай, а то, мало ли, трещащая по швам голова его подводила.

— Тринадцатое, — прозвучал безжалостный ответ. — А теперь объясни, что?..

Однако Дазай уже не слушал. Подскочив и опрокинув стул, он в ужасе крутанулся на месте, полами взметнувшегося плаща сметя со стола ворох бумаг, и со всех ног кинулся к выходу, увернувшись от попытавшейся схватить его за шиворот руки скорее интуитивно, чем реально заметив её.

Время встречи, указанное на записке в кафе, уже давно минуло… Но, может, ещё был шанс застать нужного человека — в конце концов, он вроде как немного страшился умирать в одиночестве, а значит, мог ждать до последнего.

И, как выяснилось, ждал, хотя Дазай узнал его далеко не сразу, пусть и почему-то был уверен, что сделает это с лёгкостью.

В фойе отеля «Нью Гранд» было не так уж-то и много иностранцев, и ни один из них не был похож на того, кто мог бы оставить на доске объявлений в случайном кафе города записку с предупреждением о самоубийстве. Дазай крутил головой, рассматривая тех людей, которые были одни и стояли или сидели отдельно ото всех: люди куда-то спешили или с кем-то разговаривали, языки смешивались и давили на ушные перепонки, перед глазами мельтешило из-за разноцветных одежд и сумок.

— Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust… — Невысокий и даже слегка худощавый, он, вопреки ожиданиям, стоял едва ли не в центре фойе, однако почти не мешал снующим туда-сюда людям. Тёмно-зелёная рубашка была незаправлена и помята, белый галстук висел на шее неудавшейся удавкой, из-под бинтов, перевязывающих голову и скрывающих правый глаз, торчали неудачно выбившиеся чёрные волосы. Дазай лишний раз осмотрелся по сторонам, но больше никого, кто мог бы кинуться в глаза так сильно, не заметил, потому направился именно к нему. — …above his chamber door. — Единственный глаз был голубовато-серым, взгляд его казался безжизненным и направленным куда-то в пустоту перед собой, а голос, цитирующий даже слишком известные строки, звучал абсолютно бесцветно. — …with such name as “Nevermore”.

— Вы любите поэзию? — Дазай и не сразу сообразил, что, раз записка была написана на французском, то и разговор, скорее всего, придётся вести на этом языке. Французского Дазай не знал абсолютно, потому не нашёл ничего лучше, чем обратиться на нейтральном английском. К тому же, именно на английском сам себе под нос тихо наговаривал неизвестный будущий самоубийца.

— Все печальные люди её любят, — оборвав стихотворение на полуслове, произнёс незнакомец, повернув голову в сторону Дазая и сфокусировав на нём взгляд. Английский язык от француза прозвучал с не меньшим акцентом, чем от японца. — Счастливые предпочитают песни.

— Интересная мысль, — улыбнулся Дазай, с некоторой растерянностью запустив пятерню в волосы. Он как-то и не представлял, о чём говорить, просто сказал первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, однако получил неожиданный ответ.

— Это из какого-то фильма… Или сериала. — Собеседник каким-то дёрганным, словно бы механическим движением поднёс руку к голове, касаясь бинтов. Не то поправляя их, не то просто проверяя, на месте ли они.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я про якобы интересную мысль. Она откуда-то из фильма или сериала. Не помню названия, но что-то мистическое. Просто к слову пришлось.

Рудо Витале, как представился иностранец, действительно оказался именно тем, кто оставил на доске объявлений записку — как выяснилось, не только в кафе «Водоворот», но и ещё в нескольких — однако никто так и не пришёл, чтобы составить ему компанию. Скорее всего, люди либо сочли написанное шуткой, если кто-то вообще взялся переводить французские каракули, либо просто не сумели расшифровать дату. Хотя, наверное, расшифровать дату и не должны были, в этой мысли Дазай почему-то начал убеждаться всё сильнее: незачем предупреждать весь мир о своём самоубийстве и звать кого-то случайного быть себе компаньоном… И плевать, что сам Дазай делал это с завидным постоянством, пусть и только прекрасным дамам, умереть в один день с которыми казалось пределом мечтаний.

— Рудо Витале — это ведь итальянское имя, да? — Дазай даже спрашивать не хотел, откуда у его странного спутника был ключ как к воротам ограды маяка Йокогамы, так и к дверям его самого. Люди обычно либо готовились к самоубийству очень тщательно — от выбора времени и места до заблаговременного обеспечения доступа туда — либо делали всё настолько топорно и спонтанно, что от непрофессионализма только за голову и оставалось хвататься.

— Итальянское, — согласно кивнул Рудо, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта. Тот работал, даже несмотря на то, что маяк был уже пару лет как закрыт для посещения: должен же был обслуживающий персонал как-то добираться до смотровых площадок и ярусов, чтобы осуществлять ремонтные работы или просто следить за чистотой. — Мой отец был итальянцем.

Однако, несмотря на это, Рудо Витале почти всю жизнь провёл во Франции, на родине матери. Рос, учился… И медленно умирал: не от болезни, хоть и не сильно-то блистал здоровьем, а просто от самой жизни, с каждым годом всё больше становившейся невмоготу. У него были друзья, хоть большинство из них Рудо мог назвать всего лишь приятелями, причём не всегда даже хорошими, был маленький частный бизнес — автомастерская, отданная дядей, которую, несмотря на захудалость и неудачное расположение в городе, удалось вновь поднять на ноги… Для двадцати одного года Рудо Витале обладал всем, что только можно было пожелать. Кроме воли и стремления к жизни.

А не так давно всё и подавно полетело под откос. Просто в одно мгновение земля словно бы ушла из-под ног и скинула на дно давно высохшего колодца. Ни выбраться, ни хотя бы напиться, чтобы дождаться спасения.

— …this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt. — Рудо Витале продолжал полушёпотом читать себе под нос стихотворение и крутил на пальце перстень с большим зелёным камнем, пока они поднимались на лифте вверх, к смотровой площадке маяка. Оттуда открывался замечательный вид на гору Фудзи и на Токийский залив. — …and ominous bird of yore. Meant in croaking “Nevermore”.

Висевший на шее удавкой галстук Рудо снял и выкинул: тот отсветил траурно-белым, словно погребальная лента, и исчез, скорее всего, намотавшись на какую-нибудь балку. Из-за случайно закатавшегося в процессе стягивания галстука левого рукава Дазай сумел рассмотреть часть широкого изломанного шрама… А под бинтами, как выяснилось, была пустая глазница, однако, показав её для удовлетворения чужого любопытства, Рудо Витале сразу же спрятал её обратно. И совсем не стал спрашивать в ответ, что именно прячется под бинтами Дазая: ясное дело, что шрамы, а от чего и как полученные — неважно.

На открытой площадке маяка было ветрено. Дазай поёжился, несмотря на плащ, и с любопытством покосился в сторону своего спутника — тот, как-никак, был всего лишь в лёгкой рубашке — однако Рудо Витале, казалось, холода вообще не чувствовал. Он медленно подобрался к краю площадки, чуть нагнулся вперёд, глянув вниз, и с тихим оханьем отшатнулся назад. Наверное, закружилась голова.

— Тут испугается даже тот, кто не боится высоты. — Дазай тоже подошёл к краю и тоже глянул вниз, однако довольно поспешно вновь отодвинулся от края на несколько шагов.

— Я боюсь только огня, — любовно погладив зелёный камень на перстне, покачал головой Рудо. Он говорил немного странно: всегда короткими и отрывистыми фразами. И всегда до зубного скрежета ровным и лишённым эмоций голосом, как если бы в нём не осталось уже ничего живого, как и в глазах… в одном глазу, голубовато-сером и ужасно апатичном, словно бы намеренно под стать своему цвету.

Ходит человек по свету, а на самом деле уже полностью мёртв внутри. А ведь всего на год младше Дазая, которому, если сложить всё пережитое, жизнь должна быть куда сильнее не мила.

Пусто, глухо воет ветер, шуршит полами плащ, неразборчиво носится шёпот с повторяющимся “Nevermore”… Дазай ещё раз осмотрел площадку, задержал взгляд на лифтовой шахте — сам лифт Рудо Витале отправил назад, вниз, вместе с повешенными на рычаге ключами от закрытых следом за собой ворот и двери маяка. Интересно, если его вызвать, долго будет пониматься?

— Красиво здесь, — прозвучало со стороны Рудо Витале.

Дазай обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как тот, встав спиной к краю, отшатнулся назад…

Время сначала замедлилось, а после ускорилось.

Рудо Витале оказался лёгким — не зря выглядел совсем нескладным и даже слегка худощавым — запястье у него было довольно тонкое, а из-за того, что рукав правой руки, за которую Дазай всё-таки схватил чёртового самоубийцу, полностью закатался, глазам открылось огромное количество ожогов… Да что там — вся правая рука от локтя, а то и выше, и почти до самого запястья представляла собой всё равно что один большой ожог.

— Ты что ж делаешь?! — на выдохе выдавил из себя Дазай. И теперь просто не мог вдохнуть достаточно глубоко, чтобы собраться с силами и вытащить Рудо обратно на площадку. А тот смотрел на него удивлённым взглядом и совсем не спешил помогать себя спасти: даже просто в ответ за чужую руку не взялся, что уж говорить об отсутствии стремления чуть подтянуться вверх и схватиться за край опоры.

Дазай сам не помнил, какими силами сумел втащить чёртового самоубийцу обратно на площадку, но хорошо помнил, что от его хватки чужие пальцы побелели, а на запястье остался красный след — Дазай держал крепко ещё и некоторое время после того, как опасность отступила. Так, на всякий случай, не приведи небо, чтобы Рудо Витале попытался совершённое безумие повторить.

Одним делом было зазывать на двойное самоубийство: встречались люди, которые даже соглашались, в шутку или всерьёз, Дазай никогда не проверял, потому что никогда не приходил на место встречи — как минимум, потому что был уверен, что всё-таки в шутку, чтобы подыграть его странности, многим почему-то казавшейся не то милой, не то всё равно абсолютно безобидной… Однако участвовать в двойном самоубийстве — или даже просто смотреть на смерть других — Дазай точно не собирался. Уже давно и убеждённо, сколько бы ни говорил и ни шутил об обратном.

Косой взгляд в сторону лифтовой шахты Рудо Витале не без причин воспринял как предательство. Голубовато-серый глаз смотрел не сказать чтобы возмущённо — скорее обиженно, будто помешали не самоубийству, а какой-то крайне интересной забаве.

— Честно, не думал, что ты всё-таки решишься. — Дазай врал, по крайней мере, самому себе врал точно: отрешённый от всего мира Рудо Витале выглядел мертвецом и без самоубийственного прыжка, потому особо удивляться тому, что ему захотелось сравнять состояние душевное и биологическое, не приходилось. Хотя Дазай был почти уверен, что успеет, как минимум, нормально выспросить причины, прежде чем Рудо ступит на край площадки.

Вопрос о причинах знатно запоздал…

— Я искал компанию, а не исповедника. — Рудо глухо выругался на французском.

— Но ведь все люди любят играть в исповедь! — Дазай как можно глупее улыбнулся. Это не должно было прозвучать серьёзно, это должно было быть шуткой, шутки сейчас слишком неуместны, чтобы их просто проигнорировать, а значит, это хоть сколько-то заставит отвлечься от мыслей о высоте, на которой они находились, и земле, которая была так далека и так желанна. — Давай, расскажи мне обо всём, вдруг станет легче.

— Даже если станет легче… — Рудо Витале знакомым движением погладил зелёный камень перстня, — жизнь это мне не спасёт.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛

  
Из дверей вооружённого детективного агентства вылетело два человека не самой приятной и доброжелательной наружности. Следом за ними вылетели две биты, удачно зарядившие своим непосредственным хозяевам по затылкам.

Миязава Кенджи кивнул сам себе, отряхнул руки и поправил за плечами неизменную соломенную шляпу. И лишь после этого заметил стоящего на лестничной площадке Дазая и его странного спутника — в помятой тёмно-зелёной рубахе, за рукав которой его цепко держали, с перевязанной бинтами головой и закрытым ими же правым глазом… Выглядел незнакомец растерянным и немного раздражённым, но, похоже, бежать от вынужденного проводника не собирался. Или уже пытался, но провалился, так что теперь готов был смиренно идти следом, да только предпочитали именно вести, на всякий случай.

А за их спинами нерешительно мялась Люси Мод Монтгомери. Рудо Витале, будучи силой спущенным с обзорной площадки маяка и притащенным прямиком в Агентство, напрочь отказался говорить на английском, полностью переключившись на родной французский, а потому Дазай не сумел придумать ничего лучше, чем поспешно найти переводчика. И никого, кроме столь удачно подвернувшейся ещё благодаря переводу записки Люси, на скорую руку так на ум и не пришло… Можно было, конечно, отослать Ацуши в ближайшее посольство с просьбой-требованием предоставить кого-нибудь и срочно, но уж лучше обойтись кем-то почти своим, нежели потом ещё и возиться с письменным подтверждением неразглашения.

На отступившего с прохода Кенджи несчастный спутник Дазая посмотрел как-то странно: не столько удивлённо из-за продемонстрированной силы, сколько оценивающе и словно бы с кем-то ещё сравнивая. Дазай, ведший неудавшегося самоубийцу за собой, этого не мог заметить — о глазах на затылке он мечтал всегда, да только что реальности его мечты — но зато внимательно изучавший незнакомца Куникида Доппо увидел и без внимания не оставил.

— Иностранец, — веско припечатал Куникида. — И какой язык?

— Убеждённо и обиженно бурчит исключительно на французском, — незамедлительно доложил Дазай. — Но вообще по-английски говорит неплохо.

— Ну ничего себе! Дазай, ты, что, развёл этого несчастного на совместный суицид, но вы оба выжили? Ладно ты, дураки бессмертны, но он!.. Эко потрепало. — Акико Ёсано при виде гостя разве что руками не взмахнула. Не успевшего даже ахнуть Дазая она резким рывком за ворот оттянула в сторону, заодно ударяя по пальцам, чтобы отпустил чужой рукав, и моментально заняла его место, становясь напротив и испытываюше заглядывая в единственный глаз. Напоминание о том, что японский не поймут, пришлось повторить, и только после этого, кивнув самой себе, Ёсано обратилась к застывшему на месте гостю уже на английском: — Хочешь, я тебя вылечу? Будешь, как новенький!

От этого предложения вздрогнули все присутствующие в офисе Агентства люди, исключая лишь немного глуповато улыбнувшегося Дазая — единственного, кого всегда обходило стороной лечение их маниакального врача-эспера. Обнуление чужих способностей прикосновением спасало его от предварительно калечащей медицины, но и априори сдавало на милость обычным больницам, что тоже не всегда было достаточно умно и безопасно.

— А глаз мне Ваше лечение вернёт? — Рудо Витале слабо улыбнулся в ответ на чужой оскал, если и сочтя его опасным, то не подав виду, и поднял бинты, демонстрируя пустую глазницу.

Как раз подобравшийся поближе Кенджи, хотевший получше рассмотреть перстень с большим зелёным камнем на пальце незнакомца, поднял взгляд на его лицо и, ойкнув, резко подался назад, запинаясь ногой за ногу. Попытавшийся поймать товарища на лету Ацуши двойного веса в неудобном положении не выдержал, так что упали они оба.

— А ты бывал близок к смерти? — Ёсано подпёрла подбородок указательным пальцем и, проигнорировав показательное покашливание со стороны Дазая, с деловым интересом осмотрела возможного пациента с ног до головы.

Рудо вытянул перед собой руку и начал с задумчивостью загибать пальцы… А потом разгибать их и снова загибать. После подобного краткое «Приходилось» прозвучало как-то неправильно и было встречено слаженным скептическим фырканьем со стороны Дазая и Куникиды.

Поднявшиеся на ноги Ацуши и Кенджи переглянулись между собой и попятились. Приведённый человек теперь казался не только странным, но ещё и немного страшным — по крайней мере, для Ацуши Накаджимы точно, Кенджи же, скорее, просто намеренно подражал товарищу. Или просто задумался в тот миг уже о чём-то своём, напрочь забыв о сбившем с толку неприятном зрелище.

— Может, я тогда пойду? — осторожно поинтересовалась Люси Монтгомери. Разговор, вроде как, клеился без неё, а значит, в услугах переводчика Агентство не нуждалось. Однако Дазай отрицательно замотал головой и даже замахал руками, запрещая уходить.

Одним делом было то, что Рудо Витале на разговор смогла развести Ёсано, но совсем другим будет, когда к нему снова обратится Дазай. Почему-то не покидала уверенность, что в случае второго вроде бы всем доступный английский снова сменится на абсолютно чужой для всех французский.

— Насколько близко к смерти? — что-то прикинув про себя, всё-таки решила уточнить Ёсано.

— Однажды я был мёртв… минуту точно. Но друг меня откачал. — Рудо Витале ответил как-то слишком просто, разве что плечами не пожал, констатируя факт.

— Тогда, прости, глаз вернуть точно не смогу. Но в общем подлатать — всегда пожалуйста.

Смерив оценивающим взглядом вновь синхронно вздрогнувших людей, Рудо предпочёл благоразумно от чужой щедрости отказаться. Почти сразу после этого Акико Ёсано, разочарованно цыкнув языком, буквально испарилась… И к лицу Рудо Витале вернулась маска недовольства и отрешённости. Бинты на пустую глазницу он снова опустил, но это было единственным шагом навстречу притащившему его сюда Дазаю и вынужденному теперь связываться с ним Агентству в целом.

От чая Рудо отказался, разговаривать с Дазаем — тоже, причём абсолютно. Зато почти послушно принял из рук Люси Монтгомери кружку лично ею сваренного кофе и что-то со слабой улыбкой ответил на её вопрос на французском. Почти нежное «mon chére» вызвало у Люси ответную улыбку.

Дазай, потирая виски, решил оставить нелёгкое задание — а именно, разговорить силком притащенного в Агентство несостоявшегося самоубийцу — на Ацуши и, выйдя из офиса, направился вниз по лестнице, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж и перевести дух, заказав что-нибудь из особого меню кафе «Водоворот». А ещё нужно было снять с доски объявлений дурацкую записку на французском и подумать, в каких ещё заведениях могут висеть такие же, чтобы и от них в ближайшему будущем избавиться.

Куникида примчался меньше минуты спустя, наконец-то заметив исчезновение драгоценного блокнота и зарядив товарищу по затылку с такой силой, что у того перед глазами заплясали звёзды.

— Во что ты снова вляпался и хочешь до кучи втянуть всех нас, Дазай? — Куникида уселся за столик напротив и, положив перед собой блокнот, упёрся локтями в столешницу с двух сторон от него, водружая подбородок на скрещенные пальцы.

— Он хотел совершить самоубийство, и я согласился составить ему компанию… — с готовностью начал Дазай, растянув губы в широкой улыбке и всплеснув руками. Словно бы только и ждал, когда ему зададут этот вопрос, и появится шанс всё рассказать, как оно есть.

Дазай догадывался, что поверят ему не сразу и в процессе попытаются придушить или просто огреть по голове чем потяжелее — всё равно сотрясение не грозит, нечего сотрясать, ибо в противном случае вёл бы себя соответственно нормальным людским канонам — но, в конце концов, Куникида выслушает и выдаст свою оценку ситуации. Неплохо было бы, конечно, подключить Ранпо… Однако почти сразу после ухода Дазая великий детектив, чёрт бы его побрал, сорвался в соседний город, выловив себе интересное дело — которое всё равно раскроет за считанные минуты — и утащив за собой следом брата и сестру Танизаки.

— …мы поднялись на обзорную площадку маяка. Вид оттуда, кстати, загляденье! И этот ненормальный возьми да попытайся спрыгнуть… А я возьми да помешай ему. — Дазай поймал скептический взгляд Куникиды и улыбнулся ещё шире, хоть и казалось, что это уже невозможно. — Ты бы видел, как он головой поник, когда я сказал, что я не дам ему самоубиться! А потом он заявил, что всё равно умрёт, так почему бы не подобным образом. Ну, я и решил, что наше Агентство сумеет ему помочь, защитить там…

— Защитить от кого? — сняв очки и потерев переносицу, хмуро поинтересовался Куникида.

— Да какая разница? — искренне удивился Дазай.

— Позволь напомнить: мы только-только оправились после открытого конфликта с Портовой мафией, Гильдией и ещё одно небо ведает кем. И если дело снова окажется в них…

— Но не оставим же мы его! Вдруг снова пойдёт и попытается сигануть с какой верхатуры? У него, кажется, слабость к высоте. Пока шли сюда, всё на крыши домов заглядывался, напевая себе под нос что-то французское и заунывное.

 

 

 Примечание:

* В римском календаре идами называли день в середине месяца. В марте, мае, июле и октябре иды приходились на пятнадцатое число, в остальных месяцах – на тринадцатое.

 


	2. Deux

 

По словам Рудо Витале, вещи у него украли. А может, он сам их потерял — опять же, по его собственным словам — например, забыл в каком-нибудь из кафе, в которых побывал, пока развешивал записки.

Зачем именно он эти самые записки развешивал, непосредственно сейчас Рудо сказать мог с трудом, пару дней назад его всё равно что наваждение накрыло. Почему на французском? Но ведь так обращение точно должно было привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание! Среди привычного японского чужой язык сразу же бросался в глаза, не говоря уже о том, что французский был далеко не самым популярным для изучения, а значит, должен был сыграть ещё и фактор любопытства, мол, адресовано, скорее всего, кому-то конкретному и так нагло на виду… Дазай признавал, что в этом был смысл, но пока не видел, насколько глубокий — а уж что копать нужно глубже, сомнений не возникало. Хотя бы потому что загадка с «идой» вместо даты до сих пор не давала покоя.

Однако остальным не давал покоя больше внешний вид гостя. Тёмно-зелёная рубашка, как выяснилось, была не помятой, а просто сшитой из жатого материала, так что в божеский вид привести её не смогла бы даже хорошая глажка, но вот неряшливая повязка на голове, из-за которой торчком стояли неудачно выбивающиеся из-под бинтов волосы…

— У меня была глазная повязка. Но я её потерял. — Рудо Витале непонятно вздохнул. — А на новую денег нет. Кошелёк пропал вместе с вещами.

На английском говорить Рудо отказывался, как и вообще разговаривать непосредственно с Дазаем, потому Люси Монтгомери пришлось задержаться на неопределённый срок — Ацуши по приказу Куникиды даже сбегал на первый этаж в кафе «Водоворот», чтобы предупредить, что Вооружённое детективное агентство позаимствует их работницу на некоторое время. Теперь Люси сидела рядом с Рудо, сложив руки на коленях и уже давно растеряв все возмущения касательно навязанной роли переводчика: чужое внимание ей немного льстило, как и возможность быть полезной и признанной — а не просто используемой — по-настоящему грела. Не говоря уже о том, что сам Рудо Витале, кажется, проникся к ней особым уважением из-за свободного владения как его родным французским, так и столь тяжёлым для изучения японским.

А приготовленный ею кофе и подавно назвал одним из вкуснейших, что ему приходилось пробовать.

— Ты можешь пока взять эту. — Миязава Кенджи порылся в ящиках стола Ёсано и вытащил медицинскую глазную повязку, которую тут же протянул растерянному Рудо Витале.

На вопрос, не разозлится ли отсутствующая Акико Ёсано, что её вещи берут без спроса, Кенджи разве что легкомысленно отмахнулся, с улыбкой заявляя, что коллега у них очень добрая и понимающая. Судя по быстрым и многозначительным переглядкам остальных, так о ней думал только Кенджи.

Бинты, как выяснилось, кое-где по несколько раз перекрутились и завязались морскими узлами. Снимая их, Рудо Витале не единожды поморщился и даже вырвал себе клок волос. При виде пустой глазницы Ацуши сглотнул и вновь поспешно отвёл взгляд в сторону — зрелище, как ни крути, было не из приятных. Люси Монтгомери, наоборот, даже слегка вытянула шею, чтобы рассмотреть чужое увечье получше: возможно, подобное любопытство не совсем прилично, но пусть её тогда в этом обвинят, и она обязательно извинится.

— Во время пожара мне в глаз попал кусок железа. То ли гвоздь от разлетевшегося в щепки шкафа, то ли ещё что-то. Мне рассказывали, но я уже не помню. Давно это было. Как раз тогда я «умер» на минуту.

Рудо Витале говорил о себе легко и рассказывал всё, о чём просили, независимо от щекотливости вопроса. Детективное агентство, стараниями Дазая, дало обещание помочь, но для этого нужно было знать, с чем они вообще имеют дело. И с кем тоже.

— Так намного лучше. — Ацуши взял с ближайшего стола небольшое зеркало и развернул его в сторону Рудо. Приглаженные чёрные волосы теперь не стояли клоками торчком, а повязка, скрывающая отсутствующий правый глаз, выглядела намного аккуратнее, чем бинты, и внимание на себя привлекала куда меньшее.

Рудо Витале потянулся к зеркалу, и Ацуши без особых раздумий вручил то ему. Рудо с неким замешательством поднёс его ближе к лицу, поводил из стороны в сторону, видимо, с намерением рассмотреть своё лицо с разных сторон… И выронил.

Осколки разлетелись в разные стороны, ударяя по ботинкам и закатываясь под столы и стулья.

— Excusez-moi!

Люси Монтгомери решила очевидное не озвучивать — извинения в переводе не нуждались. Она осторожно отодвинулась на занятом диванчике чуть в сторону, подальше от осколков, и следом за ней, виновато поджав губы, отодвинулся и Рудо.

— Да ничего страшного! — На фоне скрипнувшего зубами Куникиды беззаботно улыбнувшийся и примирительно вскинувший руки Дазай выглядел ужасно неестественно. — Разбитое зеркало — это всего лишь семь лет несчастий, они пролетят как один миг!

Люси решилась перевести это не сразу. Пока Ацуши и Кенджи осторожно собирали самые большие осколки и сметали в кучу самые мелкие, она задумчиво потирала пальцы и старалась подобрать хоть сколько-нибудь менее экспрессивное выражение. И даже подумывала просто проигнорировать сказанное Дазаем, мол, непереводимая игра слов, присущая японскому языку… Однако сам Рудо Витале тоже был человеком по-своему странным.

— Осторожнее, не порежьтесь. Порежешься о разбитое зеркало — и будешь проклят. — Сказано это было с неожиданной серьёзностью и даже с каким-то предостережением. И потому Люси без задней мысли перевела ему слова Дазая о семи годах несчастья и их быстротечности. Конечно, само суеверие Рудо не удивило, но вот вторая часть реплики заставила как-то странно повести плечом. Взгляд его на пару секунд остекленел, а пальцы знакомым движением погладили зелёный камень носимого перстня. — Моя старшая сестра умерла через четыре дня после того, как порезалась о разбитое зеркало.

Ацуши вздрогнул. Мало того, что Рудо Витале сам иногда выглядел как ходячий мертвец, особенно когда вдруг начинал бездумно смотреть куда-то в пространство перед собой, так ещё и взялся говорить о смерти. Лучше бы их Агентство с этим человеком не связывалось, Куникиде стоило настоять на том, чтобы Рудо передали полиции, причём с приставлением хорошего психолога. Если не сразу психиатра.

Ссыпанную в бумажный пакет стеклянную крошку с осколками Дазай отнял таким резким рывком, что та чуть не разлетелась по всему офису — благо, вовремя удалось зажать верхний край. Под удивлённые взгляды товарищей и абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд Рудо Витале показательно улыбнувшийся Дазай заявил, что стекло нужно выбрасывать в отдельный контейнер, а не общую мусорку, и почти сразу умчался прочь. Ацуши со своей точки обзора заметил, как Дазай на ходу выудил из кармана плаща мобильный, но комментировать этого не стал.

— Давай начистоту. — Куникида Доппо потёр лоб и, затворив оставленную открытой дверь, присел напротив молчаливо дожидающегося продолжения разговора гостя. — Рудо Витале — не настоящее твоё имя, верно?

Ответ заставил себя ждать намного дольше, чем все, что были до этого. Рудо немного нервно потёр пальцы, сцепил их в замок и вопросительно покосился в сторону Люси Монтгомери, словно бы решив уточнить у неё, стоит ли вообще что-либо говорить. Люси от подобного заметно растерялась: одно дело просто играть роль переводчика, но совсем другое — вдруг начать давать советы… Тем более что она знала и понимала явно меньше, нежели многие другие присутствующие.

В конце концов, Рудо, не дождавшись от Люси никакой достойной реакции, просто кратко кивнул, подтверждая чужие слова. Куникида, получив ответ, даже не удивился — они с Дазаем начали подозревать это едва ли не с первых минут.

— Мы можем говорить на английском, — неожиданно перейдя на нейтральный язык, слабо улыбнулся Рудо.

Кенджи неопределённо хмыкнул и, закинув руки за голову, крутанулся на месте. Ни он, ни Ацуши особым знанием английского не отличались, так что им от смены языка легче не становилось. По сути, им было даже удобнее, когда Рудо Витале говорил на родном французском, а Люси Монтгомери переводила… Теперь же оставалось надеяться, что Куникида-сан просто обрисует им впоследствии ситуацию в целом, но только уже когда разговор закончится.

— А когда вернётся Дазай-сан, снова будет французский? — на всякий случай поинтересовалась Люси.

— Я с ним вообще не хочу разговаривать, — неопределённо отозвался Рудо.

Куникида кинул взгляд в сторону двери, за которой так стремительно исчез товарищ, и слегка раздражённо цыкнул языком. Похоже, своим непрошенным спасением Дазай полностью настроил Рудо Витале против себя. Чудо, что тот вообще позволил привести себя в Агентство, а не вырвался и скрылся восвояси, чтобы в завтрашних газетах возглавить колонку криминальных новостей.

Но разговор на эту тему стоило отложить до лучших времён.

— Как твоё настоящее имя? — Куникида машинальным движением поправил ровно сидящие на носу очки.

— Я не могу сказать. Мне запрещено. Да и не хочу говорить, если уж на то пошло. — Рудо Витале сцепил пальцы сильнее, из-за чего те побелели от напряжения. — Знаете, из-за меня… Люди умирают.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛

Чай почти полностью остыл, однако к нему до сих пор даже не притронулись.

На вопрос работников кафе «Водоворот», когда им вернут Люси Монтгомери, Дазай красноречиво пожал плечами. Загадывать наперёд было опрометчиво, по крайней мере, пока не будет известен расклад в целом.

Ранпо на звонок не ответил, как и Джуничиро, зато Наоми подняла трубку моментально… Однако сразу же разочарованно вздохнула, услышав вместо голоса брата, который вот-вот должен был позвонить, или хотя бы Ранпо — кого-то вообще третьего. Похоже, на номер входящего Наоми даже не взглянула.

— Что-то важное? — полушёпотом поинтересовалась Наоми. — А то у нас тут засада…

— Засада? — удивлённо переспросил Дазай. — Я думал, Ранпо быстро разгадает загадку, и вы вернётесь, нам тут не помешает ваша помощь.

— Здесь творится что-то странное. И очень интересное. Ранпо хочет понаблюдать, прежде чем делать выводы.

Дазай обречённо вздохнул.

Ранпо Эдогава заинтересовывался чем-нибудь крайне редко. Обычно он появлялся на месте преступления, посмеивался над недальновидностью следователей, доводил до белого каления тех, кто сомневался в его гении, и, за незначительные секунды решив проблему с помощью своей Сверхдедукции, возвращался в Агентство, чтобы снова начать страдать от скуки и жаловаться на отсутствие сладостей или комиксов в газетной колонке. Дазай мог припомнить максимум три-четыре дела, когда Ранпо потратил на расследование больше часа — и лишь единожды причиной тому был интерес, в остальных же случаях полиция просто долгое время отказывалась предоставлять улики или допускать на встречу со свидетелями.

В кафе вошёл новый человек, и Дазай, попросив перезвонить сразу, как окончится таинственная засада, сбросил вызов и вскинул руку. Хотя кроме него в кафе «Водоворот» посетителей и не было, мало кто появлялся в последние минуты перед закрытием.

— Город ещё не оправился от последствий вашей дурацкой войны и упавшего дирижабля… — Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой на вопрос, принести ли ему меню, и сел напротив Дазая, — а у вас опять что-то творится?

— Надеюсь, что нет. — Дазай немного криво улыбнулся. — Ребята мне этого не простят, да и Танеда-сан, полагаю, тоже.

— Правильно полагаешь.

Мимо окна кафе прошли Ацуши и Кенджи. Люси Монтгомери не появилась, а значит, разговор до сих пор продолжался… Выходит, Куникида отпустил этих двоих по домам. Или просто отослал из офиса безопасности ради.

Ацуши Накаджима на миг повернул голову, краем глаза заметив Дазая, однако, обнаружив рядом с ним ещё одного человека — к тому же, абсолютно незнакомого — поспешил сделать вид, что ничего и никого не видел. Миязава Кенджи либо вообще не заметил товарища по Агентству, либо просто куда успешнее это сокрыл.

— Твои новые друзья умнее прошлых. — Дазай на это лишь улыбнулся, слегка наклонив голову к плечу. Собеседник его, выдержав внушительную паузу, неопределённо вздохнул и чуть подался вперёд. — Итак, я внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Не так и много у меня осталось связей: за два года, что отвёл мне Танеда-сан на «очищение», я оборвал почти все. — Дазай помедлил и, вытащив из кармана плаща носовой платок, по столу продвинул его через стол. Внутри оказался завёрнут большой осколок зеркала и обвязанный нитью клок чёрных волос. — Не в департамент же мне идти, чтобы попросить о тайной экспертизе.

— А зеркало зачем? — Собеседник двумя пальцами взялся за нитку и переложил волосы в выуженный из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой пакет для улик.

— На нём отпечатки.

— Твои, что ли?

— Ну… И мои там есть. — Дазай показательно пожал плечами. — Но их проверять необязательно, вряд ли найдётся что-то новое.

— Зависит от того, как тщательно искать, — невозмутимо отозвались в ответ. — Всегда можно обнаружить пару-тройку старых нераскрытых дел, к которым ты мог приложить руку.

— Или к которым мою руку можно просто добавить? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Дазай. Он медленно потянулся через стол к платку, словно бы с намерением забрать его вместе с осколком, но собеседник сориентировался быстрее и спрятал полученную вещь в карман пиджака следом за пакетом.

— Не искушай.

Дазай примирительно выставил перед собой ладони. О таком, и правда, не стоило даже шутить, особенно перед лицом человека, чей непосредственный начальник запросто мог вновь перетасовать все карты.

Закон — он что дышло, Дазаю ли не знать. И ему слишком нравится быть членом Вооружённого детективного агентства, чтобы лишний раз испытывать судьбу, даже в шутку.

В офисе царило заметное напряжение. Куникида Доппо сидел за главным столом, постукивая пальцем по своему блокноту, и грыз кончик карандаша, не сводя взгляда с Рудо Витале и Люси Монтгомери — те о чём-то вполголоса переговаривались на всё том же проклятом французском, кажется, находя общество друг друга самым подходящим из всех возможных. На губах Рудо даже просматривалась слабая улыбка, хотя при виде вернувшегося Дазая та сразу пропала.

— Много ли сумел из него вытянуть, пока меня не было? — как можно более невозмутимо поинтересовался Дазай, дугой обойдя гостей Агентства и приблизившись к Куникиде.

— Если бы, — только и фыркнул тот.

Как только разговор от пространственных вопросов перешёл к прямому допросу, вытаскивать ответы из неудавшегося самоубийцы стало намного сложнее. Настоящего своего имени Рудо Витале так и не назвал, утверждая, что это обязательно подпишет членам Вооружённого детективного агентства смертный приговор. Однако, несмотря на это, всё-таки максимально доступно объяснил, что именно с ним произошло от начала и до конца… Хоть и немногое это прояснило.

Какие-то полгода назад к нему пришли люди, назвавшиеся представителями департамента общественной безопасности: они выдали ему новые документы, переправили из Франции в Америку, приставив своего человека с легендой старшего брата, и велели вести себя тише воды и ниже травы. Не прозвучало ни объяснения причин, ни чётких ограничений, ни возможных последствий — просто слушайся «брата», и всё… «Брат» умер через неделю. Сменился штат и наблюдатель, потом ещё раз и ещё. В начале второго месяца Рудо было позволено вернуться домой во Францию, под очередным новым именем и без права увидеться с кем бы то ни было из знакомых, однако преследователь, желающий Рудо смерти, нагнал уже через пару недель. Италия, снова Америка, Китай — Рудо запутался в направлениях и их последовательности, не мог вспомнить названия городов и носимые в них имена, просто безвольной куклой шатался туда-сюда, давно растеряв все собственные желания и стремления. Не так давно бесконечному бегу от чего-то неизвестного исполнилось ровно полгода, и его снова переправили в новое место, в Японию. Однако, выйдя из аэропорта Токио с новыми документами на имя Рудо Витале, он просто сбежал от очередного обречённого на смерть охранника — а уж скрываться за минувшее время научился отлично: быть может, не от идущего по пятам врага, но от всего прочего мира точно. Да только в голове не было ни единой годной идеи, что делать дальше, поэтому Рудо сел на поезд, добрался до Йокогамы… И после четырёх дней, безвылазно проведённых в номере гостиницы «New Grand», решил, что с него хватит. Какой бес дёрнул написать злосчастные записки, он и сам не понимал — мог только сказать, что непосредственно сейчас об этом порыве ужасно жалел. Встреча с Дазаем Осаму, не позволившим покончить с собой, точно не входила в его планы и не могла принести ничего хорошего как самому Дазаю, так и его отныне втянутым в происходящее друзьям.

— Во что бы этот парень ни был ввязан, смерть идёт за ним по пятам.— Куникида перекрутил в руке карандаш и положил его на стол рядом с блокнотом. — Я на всякий случай отправил запрос относительно имени Рудо Витале, но сомневаюсь, что оно вообще существует. — Он поймал вопросительный взгляд в свою сторону, всё-таки произнесенное имя привлекло внимание, и покачал головой, давая понять, что это было не прямое обращение, так что можно не вникать. Тем более, разговор вёлся на японском, а этот язык Рудо не знал, так что понять касающийся его разговор точно не мог. — К тому же, — нехотя продолжил Куникида, — пусть он и сбежал от охранника, но я более чем уверен, что его местонахождение тому известно: где-нибудь в одежде или в подошве обуви точно должно быть устройство слежения…

— Похоже на программу по защите свидетелей, хотя обычно опекаемый отлично знает, от кого и почему прячется. Так что, возможно, в случае этого парня что-то и с уровнем секретности повыше. — Дазай качнул головой из стороны в сторону, словно бы с намерением размять затёкшую шею. — Может, он родственник какого-нибудь высокопоставленного военного или политика — такие любят прятать свою кровь, чтобы через неё не смогли шантажировать или угрожать. Хотя обычно своих всё-таки предупреждают, что нужно сидеть тихо и не высовываться.

— Или он на самом деле из спецслужб: насолил кому-нибудь наверху или посадил кого-нибудь значимого, а нам лапшу на уши вешает, — с заметным раздражением фыркнул Куникида.

— Да какой из него агент? — только и пожал плечами Дазай. — Как ни посмотри, он физически не развит, да и психическое его состояние оставляет желать лучшего, а умению контролировать себя учат едва ли не в первую очередь…

Со стороны Рудо Витале послышалось явно призванное привлечь к себе внимание покашливание.

— Будет вам известно, у меня высокая выносливость, — невозмутимо перевела его слова Люси Монтгомери. — И бегаю я очень быстро. Понадобится, вас обоих обойду. И на короткой, и на длинной дистанции.

— Мисс Монтгомери, — сквозь зубы процедил Куникида, — стоило предупредить, что Вы переводите ему каждое наше слово.

— Не каждое, за каждым не поспеешь, — честно отозвалась Люси. Рудо, хоть и не поняв сказанного, но вполне уловив суть, непонятно вздохнул. — И потом, вы пригласили меня именно для того, чтобы я была переводчиком. А он очень хотел знать, о чём, касающемся его, вы говорили.

Продолжать разговор или обсуждение, когда за окном уже собиралась ночь, сочли глупым. Лучше продолжить на следующий день и на свежую голову — того глядишь, ещё и подоспеют некоторые мелочи, которые непосредственно сейчас только были отданы на рассмотрение.

Отсчитываться перед директором пришлось вдвоём и едва ли не хором. Куникида устало ворчал, что Дазай в очередной раз умудрился добавить всем головной боли; сам Дазай извинялся вперемешку с обещаниями со всем разобраться и ни за что не допустить, чтобы из-за него кто-то пострадал. Юкичи Фукузава выслушал молча, взял с обоих слово, что они обязательно доведут дело до конца, раз уж сами решили за него взяться, и приказал пойти выспаться — не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что эти двое могут просидеть всю ночь над разгадывание свалившейся на голову загадки, а это точно не лучшим образом скажется как на общем состоянии организма, так и на внимательности.

Оставить Рудо Витале ночевать в офисе было никак нельзя, но и выделять ему отдельное жильё тоже было неразумно. Велик был шанс, что он попытается сбежать, якобы беспокоясь о решивших помочь детективах — или же беспокоясь не «якобы», а на самом деле. А раз кандидатура Дазая как сожителя отпадала сразу же…

— Могу я остановиться у мадмуазель Монтгомери? — самым возмутительным образом решил самостоятельно выбрать себе пристанище на ночь Рудо Витале. — Мне как-то спокойнее, когда рядом человек, понимающий мой родной французский.

— Что? У меня? Но я… Это!.. — Люси Монтгомери от подобного чуть дар речи не потеряла.

Одним делом было весь вечер сидеть рядом с Рудо Витале и исполнять роль переводчика — который, по разумению, и не сильно-то был нужен ввиду доступности общего английского… Если бы не вдруг взыгравший у Рудо принцип, который в глазах агентства играл против него и добавлял лишние вопросы. Но совсем другим делом было пустить его в свою квартиру, особенно после всего того, что было сказано и услышано.

Не говоря уже о том, что напрашиваться на ночь к девушке было высшей степенью наглости.

— Но, mon chére, я ничего такого не имел в виду! — Рудо Витале впервые за весь вечер выглядел настолько… живым. Поняв, что именно в его просьбе возмутило и смутило, он всплеснул руками и, потупившись, уткнулся взглядом в пол.

Куникида не был уверен наверняка, но вроде бы заметил, как Рудо на пару мгновений как-то по-особому горько улыбнулся. Словно бы вдруг осознав, что выказал до сих пор старательно подавляемые или просто давно не испытываемые эмоции, которые демонстрировать не стоило. Ведь какой в том смысл, если, вероятно, уже завтра неожиданно зацепивших и подаривших призрачную надежду мелочей может не стать.

Дазай как-то странно хмыкнул, а после, кивнув самому себе, щёлкнул пальцами и, схватив Люси за руки, принялся уговаривать её принять гостя к себе… Полушёпотом между показательно громкими уговорами прося проследить за тем, что Рудо Витале будет делать ночью — точно ведь не спать, в этом почему-то не оставалось сомнений.

Конечно, сама Люси тоже из-за этого не выспится, но за доставленные неудобства Дазай готов был впоследствии извиниться.

Поскольку из вещей у Рудо Витале была лишь непосредственно надетая на нём одежда, сменный комплект на ночь пришлось выпрашивать в прачечной через улицу. И для удобства обременённой гостем Люси Монтгомери пришлось притащить в её небольшую квартиру медицинскую ширму, чтобы разделить единственную комнату пополам. Только после этого добровольцем вызвавшийся Дазай с облегчённым вздохом поплёлся в сторону своего дома — если не высыпаться, то просто отлежаться и подумать в тишине.

— Извини, что навязался, — слабо улыбнулся Рудо, расстелив на своей стороне комнаты запасной футон и увалившись на него поверх одеяла. Занавеску ширмы пока не задёрнули, потому можно было вести разговор, видя лицо непосредственного собеседника, а не только его силуэт.

— Не извиню, — показательно надувшись, фыркнула Люси. — Я пустила тебя только на сегодняшнюю ночь.

— Больше и не потребуется, — поспешил заверить её Рудо, уже ставшим за вечер привычным движением поглаживая зелёный камень на носимом перстне. Снимать его он не собирался даже на ночь, хотя спать с таким массивным кольцом на пальце, наверное, должно было быть не очень удобно.

— Оно, похоже, тебе очень дорого, — только и покачала головой Люси.

— Этот перстень принадлежал моему отцу. А потом моей старшей сестре. И после её смерти перешёл ко мне. — Рудо Витале вытянул перед собой руку, рассматривая драгоценный предмет. — В семье отца передавалась не то шутка, не то сказка… Что в этот перстень вставлен «осколок радуги».

— «Осколок радуги»?

— Так называют особые камни, способные собирать и проводить через себя Пламя Посмертной воли.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛

Дазай стащил с головы наушники.

Подкинуть жучок Люси Монтгомери и послушать, удастся ли ей, оставшись наедине с Рудо Витале, узнать что-нибудь сверх уже полученной информации, оказалось не такой плохой идеей, однако…

— Пламя Посмертной воли? — Дазай цыкнул языком и устало прикрыл глаза. — Вот же ж…

 


	3. Trois

 

Прикрывать глаза на пару минут в пять утра было плохой идеей.

Когда Дазай проснулся, время уже перевалило за полдень, а на экране мобильного красовалось пятнадцать пропущенных — десять от Ацуши и по одному от остальных — и сообщение о голосовой почте. Вкрадчивый голос Куникиды в записанном обращении отчеканивал: «Надеюсь, ты не всплыл мёртвым где-нибудь под мостом, иначе это доставит неприятности Агентству»…

Собирался Дазай без особой спешки, всё равно ведь опоздал, да и не случилось ничего, иначе об этом кто-нибудь написал хотя бы краткое смс. До офиса он добирался пусть и не прогулочным шагом, но тоже не переходя на бег — тем более что по пути нужно было ещё окончательно привести мысли в порядок. Например, решить, какую долю правды стоит обрисовывать максимально подробно, а какой можно просто коснуться, уповая на понимание. И наметить ряд вопросов, ответы на которые человеколюбие членов Вооружённого детективного агентства позволит выведать у Рудо Витале любой ценой, плевать, на каком языке.

Запоздало сообразив, что ему так и не перезвонили ни Наоми с братом, ни Ранпо, Дазай поднялся в офис и не без удивления отметил, что там почти никого не было — только Куникида оживлённо разговаривал с каким-то клиентом по телефону. Дверь в кабинет директора была приоткрыта: со вчерашнего вечера она почему-то полностью не закрывалась, наверное, Дазай повредил петлю, когда чуть не вынес её, врываясь с докладом и последующей просьбой разбираться с делом Рудо Витале. На этот раз Дазай отворил дверь осторожно и, кратко извинившись за столь сильное опоздание, вернулся к Куникиде. Тот вскинул руку, призывая не мешать разговору по телефону, и кивком указал на две папки на своём столе.

— Everything was easier, I didn’t have to worry, no… — Дазай взял папку, что потоньше, увалился на гостевой диван и водрузил ноги на край кофейного столика, пристраивая на груди бумаги и поднося к лицу первую, случайным образом вытянутую из самой середины. Куникида, прикрыв динамик, зло шикнул, прося быть потише, чем Дазай ни на йоту не проникся, легкомысленно отсалютовав и продолжив напевать себе под нос. — Now it’s all gone…

В верхнем левом углу выбранного листа красовалась старая и слегка выцветшая фотография: человек на ней был явно старше Рудо Витале и не очень-то на него похож, однако имя носил то же самое. Похоже, ответ на официальный запрос Куникиды подоспел куда раньше, чем втайне запрошенная Дазаем экспертиза — оставалось надеяться, что на эти данные они могут полагаться и что эти данные не разойдутся со следующими.

_…Италия, автомастерская, сын бывшего работника государственной полиции…_

— Can`t it be that I must find my way… — Дазай поставил рядом с первой бумагой вторую, с человеком, тоже носящим имя Рудо Витале, однако почти сразу небрежно сжал её в кулаке и откинул в сторону. Следом отправилось ещё несколько, тогда как первый лист всё так же оставался на виду.

— Кому сказал, замолчи, мешаешь!

Со стороны Куникиды прилетел карандаш, угодив заточенным концом в щёку. Дазай ойкнул и всплеснул руками… И все бумаги взмыли к потолку и с шелестом разлетелись в разные стороны.

Кроме самой первой, которая всё так же была крепко зажата в пальцах.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Дазай. — Куникида скрипнул зубами, попрощавшись с заказчиком, и уткнул кулаки в боки, осмотрев устроенный бумажный хаос. — В моём расписании нет лишнего времени для незапланированной уборки.

— Можно не убирать, я уверен, что эти досье нам всё равно не понадобятся, — радушно оповестил Дазай, потирая щёку и подпинывая карандаш в сторону товарища. — Я уже нашёл нужного человека! — поймав скептический взгляд, отрапортовал он, демонстрируя избранный лист. — Хотя, если честно, мне куда больше интересно было бы досье на его отца.

— Это который состоял в государственной полиции Италии? — Куникида поднял карандаш и положил на стол, показательно поправил очки и, раскрыв вторую из лежащих на столе папок, взял из неё самый верхний набор скреплённых бумаг. — Я тоже решил, что он подходит лучше всего, однако других решил не отсеивать. На всякий случай.

_…Адам Витале, бывший сотрудник департамента общественной безопасности, директорат «Антимафия»…_

Дазай вытащил из кармана плаща диктофон и протянул его Куникиде, обменивая на бумаги. Разговор, подслушанный прошлой ночью и предусмотрительно записанный, чтобы преподнести другим, был кратким и малосодержательным, к тому же, непонятным без определённых знаний… Однако при должном количестве информации он сможет стать ключом.

На вопрос, где сейчас их вынужденный клиент, Куникида с пожиманием плечами ответил, что отослал его вместе с Ацуши и Кенджи прогуляться по городу. На удивлённый взгляд добавил, что кое-кому недовольному стоило явиться раньше и придумать идею получше — в конце концов, не при самом же Рудо Витале перебирать и впоследствии обсуждать досье и, возможно, компромат на него же. Ацуши через каждый обговоренный промежуток времени присылал сообщение о том, где они. К тому же, с ними была Люси Монтгомери: ей, похоже, даже понравилось играть роль переводчика — или просто понравилось общество Рудо — потому она согласилась присоединиться и помочь.

Как минимум, от Люси сбегать не станут, в этом почему-то сомнений не возникало. А если и попытаются, её способность удержит любого.

— Что ещё за «Пламя Посмертной воли»? — потерев переносицу, поинтересовался Куникида.

— Слушай, здесь написано «Партанна, Сицилия»… Это какая провинция? — одновременно с ним вскинул голову от бумаг Дазай. — Надеюсь, не Палермо.

— Это принципиально важно?

— Не то слово…

Куникида неопределённо вздохнул и, сев за стол, выдвинул клавиатуру. «Не то слово» на языке неожиданно посерьёзневшего Дазая Осаму значило «важнее важного» и «не приведи небо, чтобы я был прав».

— It’s early morning, not quite awake. — Дазай провёл пальцем по колонке родственников и задумчиво потёр подбородок. Имена были незнакомыми и вряд ли значимыми, однако их было слишком мало: словно бы весь мир Адама Витале и его сына неожиданно сузился до них самих, младшей сестры Адама и семьи её мужа, Раймонда Перконса. — The urge is calling and I can’t wait.

— Какую ты там провинцию не хотел услышать, Дазай? Палермо? — позвал Куникида, оторвавшись от экрана компьютера.

— А что, всё-таки?..

— Нет. Город Партанна принадлежит провинции Трапани.

— Трапани, Трапани, Трапани… — Дазай крутанулся на месте, щелкая пальцами. — Это у нас… территория Джиглио Неро. Если учесть, что Адам Витале когда-то состоял в директорате «Антимафии», то неудивительно, что мог нажить и такие связи… Или таких врагов…

— Та-аааак. Ну-ка, Дазай, притормози. — Куникида со вздохом схватил товарища за край плаща и заставил как остановиться, так и повернуться к себе лицом. — Я вижу, что тебе тут вдруг стало многое понятно. Теперь, будь добр, переведи это на язык, доступный и для моего понимания.

Дазай с напускной задумчивостью почесал щёку.

Сейчас ему либо хорошенько врежут, либо… Либо врежут так, что способы самоубийства можно будет больше не искать — Куникида убьёт его собственноручно. А потом ещё и скажет остальным, что Дазай просто запнулся ногой за ногу и неудачно приложился затылком о край стола. Не худшая смерть, хоть и довольно нелепая.

— Итальянская мафия. Даже больше, так называемый великий Альянс. — Дазай постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно более патетично, для драматичности момента даже картинно развёл в стороны руки, однако ситуацией не прониклись. Точнее, прониклись, но по-своему: Куникида заметно нахмурился, медленно стянул очки и, прикрыв глаза, потёр переносицу. — Некоторые семьи японского мафиозного содружества тоже входят в его состав.

— Портовая?..

— …воздерживается, предпочитая нейтралитет. Один из самых разумных её поступков.

Куникида непонятно вздохнул. Непричастность Портовой мафии уже обнадёживала: двух столкновений с ней — одного открытого из-за Ацуши и второго с последующим непродолжительным союзом против Гильдии — было более чем достаточно. К тому же, обе стороны считали, что будет лучше объявить о неофициальном временном перемирии. В конце концов, члены Вооружённого детективного агентства во время конфликта с Фицджеральдом отделались всё равно что лёгким испугом, тогда как Портовая мафия насчитала немало смертей. С одной стороны, сами были виноваты, не стоило выпускать Кью — или же стоило за ним хорошенько присматривать — но с другой… Мафиози или нет, а погибли люди, у которых помимо не самой чистой и благородной работы были семьи и своё место в обществе.

Однако, что ожидать от так называемого великого Альянса, не мог наверняка сказать даже Дазай. Радовался, конечно, что это не какая-то там Вонгола, а всего лишь относительно мирная семья Джиглио Неро — хоть и бурчал себе под нос что-то ещё про не вызывающих доверия Джессо…

Возможный размах проблемы стремительно набирал обороты. И непрояснённость некоторых вопросов только добавляла головной боли.

— Значит, так, Адам Витале… — Дазай решительно ударил себя по щекам, настраиваясь на нужный лад, и, поудобнее устроившись на гостевом диване, разложил на столике перед собой бумаги. Куникида, сев напротив, уронил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы, готовясь не то принимать участие в предстоящем мозговом штурме, не то просто слушать. — Состоял в директорате «Антимафии», откуда был выдворен с ужасным скандалом, подробности… отсутствуют, кто бы сомневался. Кто-то из департамента общественной безопасности по старой дружбе помог шесть раз — представь себе, Куникида, шесть, и это только официально известные случаи! — воспользоваться программой по защите свидетелей…

…пока однажды Адам Витале просто не пропал.

Никакие из используемых документов нигде так и не всплыли, из-за чего на нём поставили крест. Однако спустя пару лет Адам Витале неожиданно всплыл сам, в городе Партанна на Сицилии, причём под своим собственным именем и как совладелец сети автомастерских, принадлежавших фамилии Перконс. Как выяснилось, Раймонд Перконс женился на младшей сестре Адама Витале и принял их обоих в свою семью — как именно это сделало Адама неприкосновенным, неизвестно, однако охота за ним прекратилась. Судя по тому, что Партанна принадлежала провинции Трапани, а значит, в каком-то смысле находилась под протекторатом Джиглио Неро, именно мафия поспособствовала урегулированию всех возможных конфликтов.

Сын Адама, Рудо Витале, получил от Раймонда Перконса в личное пользование одну из автомастерских — лишённую главенства фамилии Перконс, а значит, и являющуюся исключительно собственностью Рудо. Он почти всю жизнь провёл в Партанне вместе с семьёй, не считая совместных с этой самой семьёй поездок… И по всем признакам вроде как до сих пор жил там. Однако все, кто хоть как-то пытался с ним связаться или наладить контакт, в этом провалились — едва ли не то же самое когда-то было с его отцом. Официально Рудо Витале не числится ни среди мёртвых, потому что не было свидетельства о смерти, ни в списках без вести пропавших, потому что о его пропаже никто не заявлял.

Адам Витале мёртв и похоронен на городском кладбище Партанны — рядом с сестрой и её мужем, погибшими в автокатастрофе через пару лет после его собственной кончины — потому узнать или просто уточнить что-нибудь о Рудо и его исчезновении просто не у кого. Те же друзья молчат, либо будучи реально не в курсе, либо просто имея свои причины ничего не рассказывать.

— Получается, наш… клиент, — понимая, что имя сейчас внесёт ненужную путаницу, решил использовать максимально нейтральное слово Дазай, — в своей легенде использовал смесь биографий этих двоих. — Он сгрёб бумаги в кучу и, выровняв, положил перед собой ровной стопкой. — Значит, нам нужно решить три вопроса: «Откуда у него такие сведения?», «Что за сестру он упоминал?», уверен, это было неспроста, и… — Дазай выдержал драматическую паузу, — «При чём здесь Франция?».

— А при чём здесь Франция? — не понял Куникида. — К тому же, я более чем уверен, что про сестру он выдумал, чтобы поддерживать печальный образ. Хотя… — Он нехотя убрал подбородок со скрещенных пальцев и, подтянув к себе бумаги, вновь вытащил из них страницы с непосредственными досье на Адама и Рудо Витале. — Вот, смотри: дочь Раймонда Перконса и Инессы Витале, она ведь для Рудо сестра, двоюродная.

— Да, но… Она младше Рудо, а наш клиент говорил про сестру старшую.

Куникида показательно пожал плечами.

Ему куда больше нравилась собственная версия, в которой наличие родственницы было просто придуманным и добавленным в легенду для вида, нежели версия Дазая о том, что в этом тоже есть какой-то особый посыл… Хотя в словах Дазая была своя доля истины. Их клиент, примерив имя Рудо Витале и использовав элементы биографии его и его отца, точно потратил на придумывание и согласование немало времени, а значит, ни одна мелочь не могла быть просто небрежным штрихом, на который не стоит обращать внимание. К тому же, у него при упоминании смерти старшей сестры мертвел взгляд и вздрагивал голос — пусть и не очень это было заметно из-за общей манеры разговора — потому подобное трудно было списать даже на самые лучшие из всех видимых актёрские способности.

— Можешь сделать запрос относительно Раймонда Перконса? — выдержав внушительную паузу, поинтересовался Дазай. — Если я не ошибаюсь, то…

Заигравший в кармане мобильный сбил с мысли и перетянул на себя внимание. На экране высветилось имя Ацуши Накаджимы, и Куникида, выкинув ладонь в призыве тишины, принял вызов. И почти сразу отнёс телефон подальше от уха, потому что Ацуши почти кричал, вперемешку извиняясь и ругаясь на самого себя.

Они с Кенджи выпустили Рудо Витале из виду буквально на полминуты — столкнулись с каким-то белобрысым чудиком, со всей дури налетевшим на них и начавшим возмущаться, мол, это они не смотрят, куда идут, и вообще напрашиваются на проблемы… И за эти полминуты Рудо Витале успел выпасть из поля зрения — как их, так и вроде бы находившейся рядом с ним Люси Монтгомери.

— Мы разделились, чтобы найти его, но… это же Минато Мирай, тут полно народу… — Ацуши сильно нервничал, через раз приговаривая, что это его вина, раз умудрился упустить Рудо Витале.

— Успокойся, Ацуши, — со вздохом попросил Куникида, потирая лоб и косясь в сторону задумчиво потирающего пальцы Дазая. — Осмотритесь, поспрашивайте людей, а мы скоро будем. — Он отключился, вновь убрал телефон в карман и, проверил наличие драгоценного блокнота «поэзии Доппо» за пазухой, выругался сквозь зубы. — В моём сегодняшнем расписании точно не было пункта «гоняться за клиентом по всей Йокогаме».

— В твоём расписании никогда нет пунктов, включающих в себя развлечения! — всплеснул руками Дазай, подскакивая с дивана и показательно разминаясь.

— И где ты здесь развлечение углядел? — хмуро поинтересовался Куникида.

— А разве не ясно? С нами играют: сначала в загадки, теперь в прятки… Не удивлюсь, если после пряток будут догонялки.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛

Разумным сочли объединить Ацуши и Кенджи, чтобы в случае необходимости не пришлось нестись к месту встречи со всех концов района Минато Мирай. Сбитую с толку и виновато тупящую взгляд Люси Монтгомери предпочли оставить при себе — Дазай почему-то был уверен, что Рудо Витале даст о себе знать именно ей, по крайней мере, если действительно является организатором всего происходящего, а не на самом деле лишь участвует в ней, как марионетка…

Спрашивать, видели ли случайные прохожие подходящего под описание Рудо Витале человека, было бесполезно, хотя Дазай иногда всё-таки подбегал то к одному, то к другому, интересуясь на тему искомого иностранца и параллельно спрашивая, не согласится ли очередная прекрасная девушка совершить с ним двойное самоубийство — стоило выйти в люди и вроде бы настроиться на серьёзный рабочий лад… Как в Дазае Осаму просыпался напускной дурак. Или просто дурак, чёрт его разберёт. Куникида в последнее время предпочитал этого не комментировать, убедившись, что даже в моменты выкидываемых фокусов Дазай внимателен и собран.

— Да будь же ты хоть немного серьёзнее! — Однако долго закрывать глаза на чужие выкрутасы у Куникиды всё равно не получалось, подобное слишком сбивало с собственных мыслей и автоматом смещало общий радиус внимательности до единой точки в пространстве.

Одарив затрещиной, Куникида за шиворот оттащил Дазая от очередной несчастной жертвы и блокнотом пригрозил создать верёвку и привязать к себе. Даже несмотря на опасность случайно вместе с Дазаем провалиться в какой-нибудь люк или неведомым образом оказаться на крыше высотки, выслушивая разглагольствования о красивом виде. И такой манящей земле внизу.

— Так что там было про «Пламя Посмертной воли», Дазай? — заметив, что тот хочет вырваться и снова попытаться кинуться к кому-то с расспросами-предложениями, решил задать тему Куникида. И резко отпустил ворот плаща. Дазай, рассчитавший рывок с учётом фактора удержания, неудачно перенёс вес тела, запнулся ногой за ногу и растянулся на асфальте, впечатавшись в него лицом. — Ты удачно перевёл тему вопросом о провинциях Сицилии, а потом мы убили кучу времени на бумаги… — Куникида угрожающе навис над перевернувшимся на спину и не спешащим вставать с земли товарищем, — но ты же не думал, что я забыл, верно?

— Сейчас… не лучшее время, чтобы… — скосив было глаза в сторону Люси Монтгомери, начал он.

— Если боишься, что я заподозрю тебя в чём-то, — уткнув руки в боки, фыркнула Люси, — то можешь не беспокоиться, я отлично догадалась, что ты подкинул мне в комнату жучок, пока устанавливал ширму, я же не дура. — Дазай виновато улыбнулся и в два ловких движения вскочил на ноги, принявшись отряхивать плащ. — Рудо, кстати, тоже это заметил. Или просто предугадал, как и я: даже написал мне об этом, раз уж говорить было бы слишком…

— Погоди-погоди-погоди! — протараторил Дазай, дико жестикулируя и чуть ли на месте не подпрыгивая. — Он знал, что я буду подслушивать ваши разговоры? — Люси Монтгомери разве что показательно развела руками, мол, ответ из её слов сам собой разумеется. — Значит, он специально сказал про «осколок радуги» и про Пламя. Специально, чтобы мы подумали на Альянс, ещё одна подсказка! Вот только… — почти ликование на лице Дазая довольно быстро сменилось неприятной задумчивостью, — в основном силой атрибутов славятся семьи из первой десятки, остальные разве что чудом находят себе таких людей… Неужели всё-таки Джиглио Неро? Или сразу Вонгола? С них станется и не так развлекаться.

Куникида поправил очки, мысленно досчитал до десяти и, схватив Дазая за шкварник, хорошенько тряхнул.

Ходить вокруг да около, рассуждать вслух над чем-то, что понятно только ему одному… Всё это было в стиле Дазая, однако именно сейчас стоило либо воздержаться от подобного, либо уже начать считаться с нормальными людьми.

— Пламя… Чёрт, как бы вам это объяснить? — Дазай указал в сторону Художественного музея Йокогамы, задавая направление, и, закинув руки за голову, первым направился в сторону здания. Куникида и Люси, переглянувшись, молча пристроились с двух сторон, намереваясь слушать как можно внимательнее. — Это что-то вроде наших способностей. Вот только Пламя не индивидуально, и один из семи его видов может проявиться почти у любого человека, если есть к тому предрасположенность.

— То есть, теоретически… любой человек может обладать этой, хммм, особой силой? — задумчиво подперев подбородок пальцем, рассудила Люси. — И она может сколько угодно раз повторяться?

Дазай не очень решительно кивнул в ответ, прося не принимать всё на веру — он мог и ошибаться, поскольку всё это было лишь общеизвестными домыслами.

В рядах Портовой мафии людей, способных использовать Пламя Посмертной воли, не наблюдалось, однако сталкиваться с носителями силы атрибута им приходилось не раз. Как и просто наблюдать за тем, как такие люди действуют. В конце концов, разумно избранная Портовой мафией нейтральная сторона, не встревающая в дела Альянса и держащаяся подальше от разгорающихся вокруг оного конфликтов, всё-таки позволяла располагать достаточным количеством информации… Хотя бы потому что черпать её можно было отовсюду, а потом просто развести руками и сказать, что так уж вышло, не знали, что нельзя. Незнание, конечно, никогда не освобождало от ответственности, однако последствия до сих пор никогда не бывали настолько серьёзными, чтобы это научило Мори Огая не совать свой нос, куда не звали и куда не следует.

Хотя бы потому что Мори Огай любил — и умел — держать свой нос по ветру, а хвост — пистолетом. Или Расёмоном.

— Чуя как-то сталкивался с человеком, который тоже мог управлять гравитацией! — озарено вскинув палец в небо, изрёк Дазай. — Только тому человеку не нужен был физический контакт с объектом. Но у него был и ограниченный радиус влияния вокруг себя.

На этот раз разговор прервал звонок телефона Дазая. Заглянувший через плечо товарища Куникида лишь неопределённо фыркнул, прочтя название контакта, и показательно отпрянул, давая понять, что подслушивать разговор с человеком, записанным как «Тот скучный тип», не намерен.

— Нет совпадений? — Дазай даже остановился от неожиданности. — То есть, нет совпадений по сводкам государственной полиции или?.. Как это «вообще никаких»? — Куникида и Люси, пройдя пару шагов и тоже запоздало остановившись, вопросительно переглянулись между собой. — Ни по отпечаткам, ни по?.. Да, я не сомневался, что волосы крашеные, это было даже слишком очевидно.

Дазай ещё некоторое время с кем-то пререкался, кому-то что-то советовал и у кого-то что-то спрашивал. Куникида был уверен, что пару раз говорящие даже сменились, после чего телефон опять вернулся непосредственно к «Тому скучному типу»… А после Дазай, кратко поблагодарив и полушёпотом добавив ещё что-то, вызвавшее у него самого усмешку, а по ту сторону трубки истинное негодование, скинул вызов и, спрятав мобильный в карман, слегка растерянно запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Эй, Куникида, ты ведь перед выходом из офиса отправил запрос на имя Раймонда Перконса? — поинтересовался Дазай как-то бесцветно, что-то прикинув про себя и вновь выудив телефон, чтобы набрать номер Ранпо Эдогавы. Что-то их великий детектив вместе с обоими Танизаки слишком долго и подозрительно отмалчивался, не к добру.

Куникида кратко кивнул в ответ.

…а моментально снявший трубку Ранпо голосом, полным гордости и чувства собственного достоинства, объявил, что с делом они закончили уже полдня как. Но позвонить забыли, потому что были слишком увлечены посещением киссатена**. Чёрт бы побрал часто легкомысленного вне непосредственной работы Ранпо! Если бы не этот его поход — или Дазаю послышалось, или поход был за чей-то там чужой счёт? — детектив мог бы уже вернуться и помочь разобраться с местным бардаком. Точнее даже, с местным почти хаосом.

«Будем завтра утром», — торжественно поклялся Ранпо Эдогава и отключился, восторгаясь каким-то принесённым ему десертом.

— Зар-ра-ааааза, — сходя на змеиный шёпот, процедил Дазай. — Я, может, тоже хочу посидеть в каком-нибудь киссатене, а не шататься по всей Йокогаме в поисках какого-то шпиона, копающего по заказу Альянса под наше Агентство!

— Копающего… под Агентство?.. — У Куникиды нервно дёрнулся глаз. — С чего такие выводы?

— Да ладно, дураку же понятно, в чём тут дело! — Дазай возмущённо всплеснул руками. — Подослали такого бедного и несчастного, с тёмной тайной за душой. Подкинули кучу ведущих в тупик подсказок, мол, развлекайтесь в своё удовольствие разгадыванием. А сами сидят и делают ставки, как быстро мы справимся и справимся ли вообще. Любимое развлечение сильных мира сего, даже Портовая мафия так не единожды действовала, об Альянсе и говорить не стоит, они и не на такое способны! И играть по чужим правилам мне ужасно надоело, пора устанавливать свои.

 

 

Примечание:

* Киссатен – так в Японии называют кафе-кондитерские и кофейни; несмотря на схожесть ассортимента с ассортиментом подобных европейских заведений, в киссатене витает дух традиций, которым придерживались не одну сотню лет. (с)


	4. Quatre

 

Девушка, с которой Рудо Витале разговаривал, едва заметно хмурилась, то и дело подпирая подбородок пальцем и возводя глаза к потолку, вспоминая нужно слово на английском. Волосы её отливали фиолетовым — с одной стороны, удивляться подобному не стоило, современная молодёжь как только со своей внешностью ни экспериментировала, но с другой… Девушке точно было лет двадцать, подростковые способы выделиться за счёт экстравагантной внешности уже пора было оставить позади. Хотя в паре шагов стояло ещё несколько девиц тоже ярко-крашенных и разодетых достаточно броско, чтобы взгляд так или иначе за них цеплялся.

Дазай украдкой осмотрелся по сторонам. Торгово-развлекательный комплекс «World Porters» был огромен, и с этой точки можно было бежать почти в любом направлении — а стоило в случае срыва переговоров как-то погнать именно к ближайшему главному выходу. План перехвата бы далеко не идеален, к тому же, Агентство недосчитывалось пары человек, но упускать столь радушно предоставленный шанс не стоило. Пусть даже место и время встречи назначали им, а не наоборот.

Судя по тому, как Рудо Витале, сложив ладони лодочкой на уровне груди, вдруг сменил беззаботную улыбку на виноватую, он наконец-то заметил наблюдающего за ним Дазая. Позже, чем полагалось, Дазай ставил на куда большую внимательность — или сразу настороженность — в конце концов, это именно Рудо позвонил Люси Монтгомери, чтобы сказать, где он находится… С момента его исчезновения из поля зрения Ацуши и Кенджи прошло чуть больше трёх часов, а значит, он или стоящие за ним люди уже хорошо продумали и подготовили отходные пути, разве что решили либо лично представиться, либо попытаться поддеть напоследок — и это было их главной ошибкой.

— When I’m gone baby, gone… — девушка отошла в сторону своих подруг, стоящих шагах в десяти от Рудо, и тот, опершись локтями на огородку обзорной площадки второго этажа, принялся рассматривать большую люстру, — who’s gonna hold you from dark until dawn…

Дазай выждал ещё минуту, надеясь, что ярко-крашенная компания уйдёт, однако девушки продолжали тихо перешёптываться о чём-то своём, перебирая покупки и изредка с улыбками поглядывая в сторону Рудо Витале. Судя по тому, как они то и дело заметно пихали друг друга локтями, шёл шуточный спор, кто подойдёт к нему следующим.

— Любишь MSG, как и я? — Дазай решил не ждать нового приглашения, когда Рудо вежливо отделается от нового знакомства, и подошёл, становясь рядом и опираясь на огородку спиной: так в случае надобности быстрого реагирования не придётся тратить время на последующий поворот, да и просто следить за снующими туда-сюда людьми было легче, вдруг кто-то из них не просто отдыхал или делал покупки, что было более чем вероятно. Язык пришлось задавать английский, уповая, что Рудо Витале вновь не начнёт упрямо говорить на французском.

— Не то чтобы я их любил… — отозвался Рудо, не поворачивая головы и продолжая рассматривать большую люстру, — но у них неплохие тексты. Например, у песни «Time»: I was just another fool breaking everybody`s rules…

Рудо замолчал, и на лице его проскользнула растерянность. Он выпрямился, убирая локти с огородки, и пару раз щёлкнул пальцами.

— Same mistake as the last time, — решил всё-таки подсказать Дазай, хоть и сомневался, что слова именно забыли, скорее уж этот ход использовали, чтобы сменить не очень удачное положение.

…Песня, строки из которой пришлось перебирать, вызывала не самые приятные ассоциации.

— Точно! — Рудо Витале почти ликующе улыбнулся. — «Time» прямо как с меня писали… Или с тебя, Осаму Дазай, — намеренно ставя имя перед фамилией, как это делается в Европе, добавил он, — бывший исполнительный член Портовой мафии.

Дазай только неопределённо фыркнул в ответ, не особо и удивляясь. В конце концов, он уже успел окончательно убедиться, что человек, с которым приходится иметь дело, далеко не так прост, как показывал себя с самого начала.

Рудо Витале полностью развернулся и показательно скопировал чужую позу, опираясь на перегородку спиной. Дазай позволил себе улыбнуться, замечая, что напряжения в Рудо всё-таки куда больше, видимо, в своём положении он был уверен куда меньше, чем полагалось.

— Я знал, что среди членов вашего Агентства есть кто-то с достаточно тёмным прошлым, меня об этом предупредили, хотя по моей собственной просьбе не назвали имени… — Рудо показательно пожал плечами. — И, признаться, при непосредственном знакомстве я сначала подумал на доктора Ёсано, есть в её глазах что-то такое, что мне очень близко. А вот людям, с такими глазами, как у тебя, Осаму Дазай, — вновь убеждённо называя собеседника именно полным именем, хмыкнул Рудо, — обычно положено носить смирительные рубашки.

Впервые за всё время он говорил так много и такими длинными предложениями. От прошлого его образа, мрачного и словно бы не видящего ничего перед собой, осталась разве что внешность: приглаженные чуть лучше, чем раньше, чёрные волосы и повязка, под которой скрывалась пустая глазница. Поведение же стало едва ли не полностью противоположным, став открытым и почти искренним. Почти, потому что игра ещё точно не закончилась, а значит, стоило действовать соответственно плану или просто ситуации, и улыбка с показательной расслабленностью были самыми действенными способами продемонстрировать собственную невозмутимость и собственное вероятное превосходство.

Насчёт чужого превосходства Дазай пока ещё сомневался, потому что среди снующих по этаже людей не наблюдалось никого, кто мог бы хотя бы просто страховать Рудо Витале. И Дазай готов был поставить собственную гордость на кон, что не ошибается — Рудо был один… Это немного сбивало с толку и настораживало.

— Людей вроде тебя вообще стоит сажать на цепь, — не остался в долгу Дазай.

Вышло немного резко и чуть громче, чем хотелось, из-за чего со стороны украдкой наблюдающих за беседой девушек послышался робкий смешок и замолкло перешёптывание, видимо, чтобы послушать внимательнее и вникнуть в чужой конфликт. Уходить они, похоже, не собирались, хотя Дазай сильно сомневался, что их стоит рассматривать как возможных врагов. А если они окажутся настолько идеально притворявшимися противниками, то справиться с ним не составит труда. Не составит, даже если у них вдруг окажется оружие.

…Хотя открытое столкновение точно привлечёт к себе слишком много внимания и вызовет панику, что нежелательно.

— Поговорим где-нибудь в другом месте? — хоть и зная, что подобное не сработает, всё-таки предложил Дазай. — Можем, например, вернуться в Агентство, тебя никто там не тронет, в этом можешь не сомневаться.

— А нам есть о чём говорить? Вы ведь уже всё сами выведали, лишь зря потратим время, — без единого сомнения в собственных словах вздохнул Рудо, а после, как-то странно улыбнувшись, добавил: — Вряд ли в расписании кое-кого из вас есть пункт «Лишний раз повторять уже известное».

— Не сказал бы, что прямо так и всё. — Дазай нахмурился. Одним делом было просто заявлять, что затеявшей глупую игру стороне известен состав Вооружённого детективного агентства и какие-то подробности из прошлого его членов, но совсем другим было заострять внимание на вроде бы бесполезных мелочах чужого поведения. Да и неоткуда знать то, что почти не выходит за пределы офиса и что внутри коллектива служит всё равно что шуткой. Ну или поводом для шутки, понятной только своим. — Мы знаем, что Адам и Рудо Витале стали твоими вдохновителями для легенды. И что ты вроде как не существуешь в мировом реестре… Хотя это неподтверждённые и возможно ошибочные данные, потому что анализ был на скорую руку и искали только в пределах Италии и Франции, а ты мало ли откуда на самом деле.

— Даже до этого докопались? Хорошие у вас связи, раз с пары отпечатков на зеркале и клочка волос сумели раздобыть такие сведения. — В голосе проскользнуло нечто, похожее на уважение. Однако уже через пару мгновений Рудо как-то странно скривил губы и ударил себя ладонью по лбу. — Чёрт, наверное, зверолюд был прав, я сильно расслабился, раз имею дело не с Альянсом… Ты не подумай, мой семья в него не входит! — неожиданно всплеснув руками, изрёк он, словно бы для него было делом принципа это обозначить. Так обычно поступали либо враги Альянса, бывшие или нынешние, либо просто независимые организации информаторов и наёмников, для которых принадлежность к любой стороне могла снизить как престиж, так и возможный круг заказчиков. — Мою семью вполне устраивает нейтралитет, — решил обрисовать ситуацию Рудо, не дожидаясь прямого вопроса. — Хотя мой родной город находится под протекторатом Джиглио Неро, и это очень выгодно, благодаря ним я даже с Вонголой Дечимо знаком. Связи — штука полезная, если уметь их использовать и ими не злоупотреблять. И сильным мира сего вы, кстати, совсем неинтересны, — добавил он, как-то небрежно разведя руками. — Они убеждены, что и так знают о вас достаточно: имена, прошлое, способности, этого им достаточно. Я бы сказал, что с таким набором они… ни черта о вас не знают. — Рудо оттолкнулся от огородки и выпрямился, и на этот раз чужие действия показательно повторил Дазай. Разговор точно подходил к концу, и без того выйдя слишком долгим и на удивление спокойным. — Кстати, насчёт MSG, — растеряв все намёки на улыбку, проронил Рудо, — я немного преувеличил своё знание их песен. На самом деле, я знаю только две, «Time» и «When I’m gone», и то во второй знаю лишь припев и всего две строки из куплета: «If I walk out that door», — указал он рукой в сторону дверей главного входа, — «it’s forever».

И, неожиданно развернувшись, перепрыгнул через огородку площадки.

Стоявшие неподалёку девушки вскрикнули. Та, что подходила ранее к Рудо, поднесла ладони ко рту и испуганно перегнулась через огородку почти одновременно с Дазаем — в конце концов, обзорная площадка на втором этаже была даже выше, чем сам этаж, и при падении можно было расшибиться насмерть.

…Вот только возможного трупа, окружённого перепуганной толпой, не наблюдалось, и люди на первом этаже продолжали беззаботно заниматься своими делами.

— Дазай, ты чего застыл, он же убегает! — раздался крик выдавшего себя Куникиды. Конечно, вряд ли Рудо Витале сомневался, что его попытаются окружить, но теперь он точно имел понятие, какую сторону предстоящего побега точно стоит исключить.

— Атрибут Тумана, — мрачно констатировал сам для себя Дазай, — хуже не придумаешь.

Почти с любым боевым типом Пламени можно было справиться при правильной стратегии и достаточной противоборствующей силы. Портовая мафия пару раз почти играючи обыгрывала людей с атрибутами Облака и Солнца, хотя пришлось всё-таки свернуть операцию и отступить, имея дело со слишком разрушительным «Ураганом». И признать ничью с неоднозначным и двойственным в своём проявлении «Дождём».

Непосредственно сейчас Миязава Кенджи вполне мог выступить достойным противником силовому атрибуту — тем более, с подстраховкой и помощью со стороны — на то и был расчёт в случае, если придётся принять бой. Но вот с «Туманом» возникала куча проблем. Научиться противостоять ему и видеть сквозь его иллюзии могли единицы даже среди обладателей Посмертной воли…

Что же, по крайней мере, Рудо чётко обозначил свою цель — главный вход. И почему-то не возникало сомнений, что именно к дверям он и направится. А значит, нужно было просто переиграть его и не позволить выйти из здания комплекса «World Porters». Снаружи он всё равно что растворится в воздухе, а внутри ещё продолжает играть почти что по правилам… Хотя, исходя из атрибута, слишком однозначно подстраивает их под себя.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛

Куникида считал, что настолько глупый ход, как включенный мобильный в кармане, позволяющий кому-то третьему спокойно слушать не предназначенную для его ушей беседу, должны были предусмотреть. И пресечь, заглушив связь.

Однако либо Рудо Витале было всё равно, либо просто не до того, поскольку говорил он спокойно и, кажется, абсолютно не обращая внимания на то, что вокруг бесконечно снуёт огромное количество людей, которые могут его услышать. Конечно, мало кому, спешащему по своим делам, будет дело до ведомой на обзорной площадке второго этажа беседы — ведомой, к тому же, на английском, так что ещё и нужно лишний раз вслушиваться в слова и наспех переводить — но всё-таки вести себя столь беззаботно…

Это было не к добру.

Ацуши дежурил у главных дверей, немного нервно потирая пальцы и изо всех сил стараясь не выдавать себя. Стоял он расчётливо за рекламным щитом, который с точки обзора Дазая и Рудо полностью закрывал его. Хотя вряд ли Рудо станет так рисковать — сначала спускаться по главной лестнице, а после через весь зал мчаться к дверям, за которыми открытая улица, там его в два счёта нагонят. Кенджи торчал у ближайшей запасной лестницы с правой стороны от площадки, Ёсано скучала где-то на перекрёстке торговых лавок слева. Ужасно не хватало Танизаки с его «Мелким снегом», ведь тогда можно было бы вообще спокойно подойти впритык. И тогда не пришлось бы пробираться через толпу, толкаясь и забывая извиниться за свою нерасторопность, просто потому что на то не было времени.

_…«Бегаю я очень быстро. Понадобится, вас обоих обойду»._

— «Поэзия Доппо»! — Куникида цыкнул языком, понимая, что Дазай теперь находится от Рудо даже дальше него, а всё заминка на обзорной площадке, и вытащил блокнот. Использовать его в настолько людном месте было не самой лучшей идеей, но Рудо Витале выигрывал если не чисто в скорости, то в маневренности точно, похоже, имея за спиной немалый опыт как просто в побегах, так и в маневрировании между снующими туда-сюда по своим делам людьми: он задел плечом всего пару человек, и то не так сильно, как сбивший троих с ног Куникида. — Проволочный пистолет.

Пришлось опуститься на одно колено, чтобы более-менее прицелиться по ногам. Ближайшие к Куникиде люди ещё и удачно отпрянули в разные стороны — от удивления, заметив, как вырванный из блокнота лист изменился, от испуга, потому что в руках теперь находился пистолет, хоть и совсем не предназначенный для убийства… Рудо Витале не обернулся, даже несмотря на чей-то громкий возглас о пронесённом в торговый центр оружии.

Длины стальной проволоки должно было хватить, главное, чтобы крюк долетел.

— Куникида, не стреляй! — попытался остановить нагнавший Дазай, однако его окрик запоздал буквально на секунду: Куникида как раз приметился и, убедившись, что не промахнётся, нажал на спусковой крючок.

…На пол, будучи сшибленным крюком и запутавшись ногами в стальной проволоке, упал какой-то мужчина, хотя вплоть до самого момента попадания в него это точно был Рудо Витале — Куникида неотрывно следил за ним взглядом с самого начала его побега с площадки, разве что всего на пару секунд выпустил из поля зрения на лестнице, когда нужно было делать поворот на площадке между этажами.

Помогать случайно пострадавшему мужчине выпутаться из проволоки подошло трое парней в спортивных костюмах. Один на ходу поправлял очки, другой — накинутый на голову капюшон ярко-зелёной куртки, третий же раздражённо трепал светлые волосы и что-то недовольно цедил сквозь зубы про то, что они опоздают на поезд, если будут лезть не в своё дело… Следом за ними, посмелев, подошли ещё люди.

— Я же сказал не стрелять, — со вздохом проронил Дазай.

— Какого чёрта вообще произошло? — Ноги мужчины распутали, откинутый в сторону крюк глухо звякнул по полу, и Куникида поспешил намотать леску обратно. — Я же целился…

— …в кого угодно, но не в Рудо Витале. Я вообще не заметил, спустился он со второго этажа или нет.

Дазай вытащил из кармана телефон и, оборвав вызов, шедший на телефон Куникиде, набрал номер сначала Ёсано, а после, убедившись, что рядом с ней не произошло ничего интересного, Кенджи. Тот заверил, что к дверям запасного выхода никто не подходил даже близко. Куникида в свою очередь высмотрел через толпу немного испуганно выглянувшего из-за рекламного плаката Ацуши. Похоже, Рудо либо ещё не добрался до дверей, либо уже успел прошмыгнуть через них, воспользовавшись привлекшей внимание сценой.

А через толпу пробиралось два офицера полиции, как раз подоспевшие на шум.

— Мы из Вооружённого детективного агентства. — Куникида со вздохом полез в карман, доставая лицензию. Проблем теперь не оберёшься, и просто написать объяснительную будет легчайшим из возможных способов замять произошедшее.

Дазай ещё раз осмотрелся вокруг, но не заметил ничего, что могло бы выглядеть хоть сколько-то неестественно. Мимо него, в полголоса переговариваясь о чём-то своём, прошла компания ярко-крашенных девиц, что стояли совсем рядом с ним и Рудо Витале на обзорной площадке второго этажа.

— Эй, можно спросить? — перехватывая под локоть девушку, чьи волосы отливали фиолетовым, как можно дружелюбнее улыбнулся Дазай. — Вы не обратили внимания, в какую сторону пошёл иностранец, с которым Вы разговаривали?

— Иностранец? — удивлённо переспросила девушка, испуганно вздрогнув, и, вырвав руку, попятилась. Её подруги вопросительно переглянулись между собой. — О каком иностранце Вы говорите?

— Который с обзорной площадки спрыгнул.

— Вы не в себе?

Дазай неопределённо вздохнул. Похоже, спрашивать что-либо было бесполезно: эти случайно попавшие в поле действия иллюзии девушки не помнили не только о ней самой, но и даже человека, с которой та была связана. Задать ещё какой-нибудь вопрос помешал за ворот оттащивший назад Куникида — тему разговора он прослушал, общаясь в этот момент с полицейскими, однако не без причин полагал, что к девушкам Дазай мог кинуться уже далеко не по делу, а вновь принявшись зазывать на двойное самоубийство.

Дазая забавляла мысль, что чуть ли не в каждом его действии товарищи готовы были увидеть некий неподобающий намёк, однако сейчас было едва ли не впервые обидно, что его подозревали в скачках несерьёзности в самый неподходящий момент. Хотя, в любом случае, на него уже смотрели с настороженностью, а значит, приди ему в голову заикнуться про суицид, и только-только отошедшим офицерам пришлось бы вернуться из-за крика девушек о домогательстве.

— Значит, он сбежал? — нерешительно поинтересовался подошедший ближе Ацуши. Прятаться за рекламным щитом и сторожить двери уже не было смысла.

— Похоже на то, — покачал головой Куникида.

Дазай разве что показательно развёл руками.

После заявления полицейских о том, что смотреть здесь абсолютно не на что, и принесённых Куникидой извинений сбитому с ног мужчине, вокруг воцарилось знакомое оживление. Люди довольно быстро забыли о случившемся, раз уж оно оказалось ничем особо не примечательным — все вспомнили о своих делах, намеченных покупках и встречах. Троица парней, помогших случайному ставшему заложником ситуации человеку распутывать проволоку, какое-то время постояла на месте, переговариваясь между собой, а после двинулась к выходу. Ярко-зелёная спортивная куртка одного из них даже слишком бросалась в глаза, потому Дазай зацепился за неё взглядом несколько раз, пока капюшон не скинули с головы — под ним, как выяснилось, прятались рыжие волосы. И именно этот рыжеволосый парень, остановившись у самых дверей главного входа, обернулся…

— Куникида, пусти! — осознав, что его всё ещё держат за ворот, дёрнулся вперёд Дазай.

Ну конечно, у Рудо Витале ведь было целых три часа, за это время можно было смыть чёрную краску с волос. К тому же, раз уж в деле был замешан атрибут Тумана, то в глазной повязке надобность могла быть лишь показная.

Пробежать через зал до дверей достаточно быстро, чтобы настигнуть нужного человека, не представлялось возможным, но всё-таки на улице ярко-зелёную куртку будет отследить ещё легче, чем внутри переполненного людьми торгового комплекса… Однако стоило выйти на улицу всего парой секунд позже позволившего обнаружить себя Рудо Витале, как след его простыл.

Недавнее предположение, что, оказавшись снаружи, он просто растворится в воздухе, оправдалось.

— В чём дело, Дазай-сан? — выскочив на улицу следующим, поинтересовался начавший крутить головой в поисках возможных врагов Ацуши.

— Просто ничего ещё не закончено, — улыбнулся Дазай. — Эй, Куникида, — кинул он за спину подоспевшему товарищу, — дуй обратно в офис и разузнай о ближайших к отправлению поездах. Ацуши, ты со мной на вокзал.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛

Ацуши сам себе поклялся, что больше никогда не сядет в машину, за рулём которой находился Дазай, потому что водил тот так, словно был бессмертен или, по крайней мере, стремился вот прямо сейчас покончить с собой, со всей выжатой из машины скорости врезавшись в столб. Так вот что значил тот почти сочувственный взгляд со стороны Куникиды! Он знал, какой кошмар Ацуши предстоит, но не счёл нужным предупредить.

На вокзале пришлось снова разделиться, чтобы осмотреться. Ближайший поезд до Токио отбывал через полчаса, к тому же, на этот раз не было нужды следить за главными и запасными дверями — главным было сосредоточить внимание на выходах на платформы. А ещё Дазай перед разделением заявил, что в случае, если он не ошибся и Рудо Витале с кем-нибудь ещё, его сопровождающим, появится, то этих самых сопровождающих Ацуши придётся взять на себя… Как выяснилось буквально за десять минут до прибытия поезда, взять на себя Ацуши предстояло двоих, которые, расплатившись за такси, отделились от говорящего по телефону Рудо Витале почти сразу, сказав, что «чужой билет» у них и они будут ждать у вагона. Видимо, на всякий случай собирались выйти на платформу либо по очереди, либо просто через разные двери.

— Раз они разделились, то по возможности в сражение не лезь, а просто наблюдай, — милосердно велел Дазай перед тем, как положить трубку.

Высмотреть среди толпы рыжие волосы было куда легче, чем чёрные, да и яркая спортивная куртка выделялась в разы лучше, чем предшествующая ей рубашка… Вот только, судя по направлению, Рудо Витале садиться на поезд не собирался, потому что вышел из здания вокзала через боковую дверь на полупустую парковочную площадку. Мимо Дазая в сторону здания промчалась семья, тащившая за собой два больших чемодана, и женщина, только-только приехавшая и на первый взгляд даже не закрывшая машину из-за спешки, видимо, приезжал человек, кого она давно ждала. К тому же, в машине на заднем сидении остался ещё кто-то, так что за сохранность вещей можно было не волноваться.

Наличие возможного свидетеля за затемнёнными стёклами Дазаю не нравилось, но и оглядываться на это было сейчас глупо. С толпой в «World Porters» приходилось мириться во избежание возникновения паники, но на опустевшей с приездом поезда привокзальной парковке один человек, который точно не станет вылезать из машины, был всё равно что пустым местом.

— Не верю, что тебе понравилось моё общество, Осаму Дазай. Но раз уж так хочешь, давай поговорим ещё. — Рудо Витале остановился на полпути к ближайшей машине и обернулся. После привычного чёрного цвета волос рыжий выглядел немного неестественно, хоть и был, если верить докладу, истинным; а вот второй глаз, судя по тому, что зрачок не сужался и не реагировал на свет, был не настоящим, а всё-таки искусственным, но это смотрелось куда лучше, чем привлекающая внимание повязка. — Меня весьма впечатлила «Поэзия Доппо», использованная твоим другом. Создать предмет всё равно что из ничего… Эта странная способность напомнила мне реальные иллюзии.

— Встречал иллюзионистов такого высокого уровня? — Дазай вытащил из кармана пистолет, однако направлять его на собеседника не стал: одного уже наличия должно было быть достаточно, чтобы не делать глупостей. — Сам-то ты не иллюзионист, иначе камень на твоём кольце был бы синим.

— Я вообще не обладаю Пламенем Посмертной воли, пусть и всегда мечтал открыть его в себе: окажись это «Гроза», я был бы на седьмом небе от счастья. А это… — Рудо приподнял руку, демонстрируя перстень, — тёмно-зелёный амазонит. Хотя в нашей семье, и правда, когда-то ходила шутка, что он мог быть «осколком радуги», так что я ни на грамм не соврал, когда говорил об этом мадмуазель Монтгомери.

Дазай нахмурился, а после вдруг приторно улыбнулся.

— Раз уж ты так любишь говорить правду, — разведя руками и не без удовольствия отметив, каким настороженным взглядом проследили за прошедшимся по дуге пистолетом, протянул он, — значит, тогда, на маяке, ты в самом деле хотел умереть? В таком случае, извини, что помешал.

— Не напоминай о маяке! Я никогда не боялся высоты, но на той площадке, как ты и сказал, любому подурнело бы. — Рудо Витале передёрнул плечами и даже тряхнул головой. — Спасибо, кстати, что всё-таки поймал тогда, — кисло добавил он. — Я люблю жизнь и слишком многим ею обязан, так что пока умереть не могу, сначала нужно выплатить все долги.

— А если бы я решил тебе не мешать?

— Я бы упал с высоты больше ста метров и разбился. И на этот раз точно умер бы навсегда.

Дазай открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, но всё-таки промолчал.

Он готов был услышать, что Рудо Витале кто-нибудь страховал и на самом деле площадкой ниже находился кто-то из его помощников, в чьи обязанности входило кинуть верёвку, чтобы поймать… А получалось, что, не успей Дазай схватить этого ненормального за руку или не сумей затащить его обратно, и всё закончилось бы весьма плачевно.

— Ты ещё хуже меня, — в конце концов, подвёл итог Дазай.

— Правда? — как-то странно отозвался Рудо. — У моего так называемого самоубийства была конкретная цель: спровоцировать помочь мне. А что насчёт тебя?

— Насчёт меня?

— Я несколько дней присматривался к членам вашего Агентства: особой разницы в том, кто именно приведёт в офис, не было, но ты заинтересовал больше всех, поэтому я написал записку, прицепил её к доске объявлений в кафе и назначил тебе встречу. Был шанс, что ты не разгадаешь загадку, но ты всё-таки разгадал её и пришёл… Скажи, зачем каждый день пытаться совершить самоубийство?

— Даже не знаю. — Дазай задумчиво потёр подбородок. Стандартные ответы, которые члены Вооружённого детективного агентства уже знали наизусть и показательно игнорировали, тут точно не подошли бы: Рудо Витале только посмеётся и, скорее всего, окончательно перестанет воспринимать собеседника всерьёз, а значит, и перестанет говорить с ним честно. — Ты говорил, что тебе приходилось быть на пороге смерти. Согласишься ведь, что в такие моменты жизнь вдруг обретает куда более яркие краски?

Рудо наградил Дазая немного странным взглядом, вот только согласия в нём не было ни капли — скорее бесконечное недоверие и что-то ещё ужасно неприятное. То ли сочувствие, то ли…

— Знаешь, понимать тебя — последнее, чего мне бы хотелось, — знакомым бездумным движением погладив зелёный камень на перстне, проронил Рудо. — К тому же, из-за тебя мне вспомнилась гибель сестры… И вместе с ней гипотеза американского физика Тегмарка.

— Это в которой говорится: «То, что мы называем смертью, есть лишь переход в другую вселенную, где мы еще существуем»?

— Она самая, — нехотя кивнул Рудо, прикрыв глаза. — После гибели сестры я замкнулся в себе, и один мой друг рассказал мне об этой гипотезе. Он не умел успокаивать, к тому же, был подавлен не меньше меня… И после его отъезда меня посещали мысли о самоубийстве: вдруг, умерев, я снова встречусь с сестрой где-то в другом мире, а уж их бесконечно много, я знаю человека, который может это доказать. — Рудо открыл глаза и, сложив руки за спиной, встретился с Дазаем прямым взглядом. — Интересно, если тебе вдруг повезёт и ты, умерев, согласно гипотезе Тегмарка всё-таки попадёшь в другой мир, где ты жив… встретишь ли ты там человека, которого рядом с тобой сейчас уже нет?

Дазай выдержал паузу, а после медленно поднял руку с пистолетом и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, направил его на собеседника, сняв с предохранителя.

— Пожалуй, — холодно произнёс он, — я всё-таки тебя убью.

— А может, лучше я тебя убью?! — Рудо Витале вывел руки из-за спины и тоже выкинул одну вперёд, целясь в Дазая из револьвера. Такой необычный и даже старомодный выбор оружия удивлял, но вот голос Рудо прозвучал так громко и зло… Можно было порадоваться, что получилось-таки вывести его из себя, да только стремление сделать это преследовалось во время упоминания маяка, но никак не сейчас. — Ненавижу людей, так похожих на того никчёмного меня! Тот я допустил кучу ошибок, навредивших семье и повлекших за собой десятки смертей! — Рудо скрипнул зубами. — Скажи-ка перед смертью, твоей или моей, неважно… Под твоими бинтами хоть что-нибудь есть? Я вот начинаю подозревать, что под ними нет ничего! Что это просто образ «неудачливого самоубийцы», который ты поддерживаешь в глазах других!

Тихо щёлкнула дверь одной из машин — возможно, той самой, в которой Дазай приметил раньше оставшегося в ожидании ушедшей на вокзал женщины человека. А после на парковочную площадку опустилась непроглядная темнота.

_…Иллюзия._

Дазай дважды выстрелил наугад, но больше палить не решился. Вряд ли был шанс попасть вслепую именно в Рудо Витале, а ранить или убить случайного человека, прибежавшего на шум, не хотелось.

Темнота давила, лишая чувства времени, и словно бы становилась всё плотнее, желая поглотить. И вдруг резко отступила с прикосновением к плечу. Дазай схватил неизвестного человека за запястье и, перекинув через себя, впечатал в землю, заламывая руку… И только после этого признал в неизвестном не на шутку перепуганного Ацуши Накаджиму.

— О, Ацуши, извини. — Дазай поспешно отпустил младшего товарища и, привычно улыбнувшись, отошёл на пару шагов назад, поспешно ставя пистолет на предохранитель. — Я немного задумался.

— Я услышал выстрелы, прибежал, а Вы не шевелитесь, даже на окрик не ответили. — Ацуши осторожно сел и принялся разминать руку. Вроде бы не вывихнута и не выбита, но всё равно приятного было мало. — Вы точно в порядке, Дазай-сан?

— Что там с теми двумя, которые отделились от Рудо Витале? — поинтересовался в свою очередь Дазай, предпочитая вопрос о собственном благополучии проигнорировать.

— К ним подошла какая-то женщина, они отдали ей лишний билет и сели на поезд. Видимо, Рудо Витале дожидаться они и не собирались.

Дазай кивнул, принимая сказанное, и бегло осмотрел парковку. Одной машины не хватало — той самой, что приехала последней и в которой после ухода водительницы остался человек. Скорее всего, это и был иллюзионист: он дожидался Рудо Витале и вмешался в чужой конфликт, когда ситуация неожиданно накалилась до предела.

Неопределённо вздохнув, Дазай убрал пистолет обратно в карман плаща и не без удивления обнаружил в нём конверт, которого там точно раньше не было. Видимо, подложили, пока не пала иллюзия. На вопросительный взгляд Ацуши оставалось только показательно пожать плечами.

На конверте был написан адрес Агентства, видимо, с расчётом, что его отправят по почте, а на обратной стороне красовались строки уже ранее цитируемого Рудо Витале стихотворения:

_«And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_   
_Shall be lifted — nevermore!»_

 


	5. Cinq

 

Всё следующее утро и день в офисе Вооружённого детективного агентства занимались тем, что искали подкинутый им жучок. Возможно, не один.

На столе Куникиды лежало смятое и снова аккуратно выпрямленное письмо от Рудо Витале, которое Дазай решил отдать своим коллегам по Агентству лишь на следующее утро. Подумывал ещё осторожно оторвать или отрезать часть написанного, чтобы оставить лишь самое главное, но всё же решил, что в этом случае к нему придерутся ещё сильнее, мол, чего-то не договаривает — причём не договаривает не как всегда, а именно в отношении дела, в которое сам всех и втянул.

_«Считаю, что вы заслужили ответы на три заданных вопроса._

_Первое. Адама и Рудо Витале я знал лично, что и позволило создать легенду, основанную на их жизнях._

_Второе. Сестру я упомянул не просто «чтобы поддерживать печальный образ», как предположил Доппо Куникида. Старшая сестра у меня действительно была._

_Третье. Франция имеет ко всему самое прямое отношение, и французский я не просто хорошо знаю — он мой второй родной._

_PS: Есть одна фраза, которой часто охарактеризовывают меня; меня это обычно раздражает, но на правду обижаться не принято. И я впервые хочу применить эту фразу к кому-то другому. Осаму Дазай, ты, прямо как я, “человек в стиле барокко”._

_Р.»_

Часть пост-скриптум была написана другим цветом ручки и довольно криво. Судя по скачущим буквам, писалось наспех, скорее всего, будучи добавленной намного позже основного письма. Дазай догадывался, что причиной было далеко не ограничение во времени — времени тогда, на заправочной площадке, неизвестный иллюзионист выиграл более чем достаточно…

Один жучок нашёлся между сидением и спинкой гостевого дивана, на котором сидел Рудо Витале, будучи приведённым в Агентство. Второй — в цветочном горшке рядом с дверями, подкинуть его можно было в любой момент, на входе или выходе. Куникида подозревал, что был и третий, однако поиски его как затянулись, так и остались бесплодными… Пока вконец заскучавший Ранпо Эдогава, этим утром вернувшийся в Йокогаму из соседнего города, не указал кивком на дверь в кабинет директора.

— Так вот почему она не закрывалась! — ликующе оповестил Дазай, демонстрируя зажатый между пальцами стальной шарик с едва заметным углублением, в котором находилось микро-прослушивающе устройство. — А я уж боялся, что на самом деле повредил петли, когда её резко открыл!

Ответом на его радость — вряд ли кем-то кроме Ранпо опознанную как напускную — был разве что общий обречённый вздох и тихий шёпот Ацуши о том, что Дазай Осаму просто неисправим.

Ранпо со скучающим лицом листал газету и рассматривал колонку криминальных новостей, знакомо сетуя на отсутствие комиксов и быстро кончающиеся сладости, за которые удалось чудом отправить вообще не желавшую шевелиться Наоми. Джуничиро корпел над отчётом, подозревая, что их с сестрой Ранпо потащил с собой в соседний город не только потому, что не приспособлен к жизни мирской, но ещё и потому, что самому ему было бы слишком утомительно впоследствии мучиться с бумагами и компьютером — а так можно свалить всю самую скучную работу на других.

После двух дней «внештатной ситуации», как Куникида окрестил появление в офисе Агентства притащенного Дазаем проблемного клиента, жизнь снова возвращалась в привычное русло.

— А разве так бывает? — нерешительно поинтересовался Ацуши, заглядывая через плечо в экран и вчитываясь в содержание всё разрастающегося отчёта.

— Да какой только чертовщины в мире ни творится. — Танизаки вытащил из-под клавиатуры уже перепечатанный полицейский отчёт, который стараниями Ранпо им отдали на время и который этим же вечером нужно было отправить обратно.

«Сато Изуми пришла домой с работы и обнаружила в своей квартире труп. Собственный труп. Экспертиза подтвердила, что труп принадлежал Сато Изуми: совпала не только внешность, но и отпечатки пальцев, и сделанные анализы крови. На следующий день тело пропало из морга, а ещё через день Сато Изуми стали поступать звонки с угрозами, причём по всем признакам от неё самой: звонки поступали с её собственных номеров — рабочего, домашнего, мобильного…»

— Мне даже «Мелкий снег» пришлось использовать, чтобы двойника поймать, — хмуро добавил Танизаки, — и то получилось только со второго раза, в первый мы засаду провалили.

— Это когда я Наоми позвонил? — Дазай с интересом выхватил из рук Ацуши полицейский отчёт, не дав дочитать до конца.

— Ага. Ранпо уже тогда сказал, мол, ещё немного, и ему станет скучно… А вот я не понял ни черта, даже когда всё уже закончилось.

— Кстати, насчёт понимания, — вклинился Куникида. — Ранпо, у нас тоже есть для тебя загадка не из простых. — Ранпо Эдогава опустил газету и покосился в его сторону с заметным скепсисом. Загадки «не из простых» в его понимании обычно бывали проще некуда, и потраченных на них драгоценных секунды порой бывало до обидного жаль. — Как думаешь, вычислить несуществующего в мире человека — достаточно интересное дело?

Ранпо показательно потёр подбородок, но прямого отказа вроде как не выразил.

Дазай крутанулся на месте, вернув Танизаки бумаги, и направился к своему столу. Большую часть того, что осталось после официально заведенного по приказу директора дела Рудо Витале, свалили в один из его ящиков — как виновника. Дазай несколько раз пытался под шумок поиска жучков две абсолютно ненужные ему папки выкинуть, за что получил от Куникиды и был вынужден торжественно поклясться, что больше к ним не притронется. В конце концов, через неделю-другую всё случившееся забудется или перекроется чем-нибудь не менее интересным, тогда и можно будет случайно высыпать в мусорное ведро на пару пачек бумаг больше, чем обычно сметается со стола во время уборки.

Судя по тому, что обязанность рассказывать и объяснять взял на себя Куникида, он заведомо поправил своё расписание, вклинив между несомненно важными пунктами новый, тоже достойный внимания и идеально помещающийся между… чем-то и чем-то, Дазай как-то забыл утром стащить блокнот и прочесть, что именно представлял собой сегодняшний распорядок дня.

— «Дело двойника» было интереснее, — подперев щёку кулаком, хмыкнул Ранпо.

— Потому что кучу всего читать не нужно было? — слабо улыбнулся Ацуши.

— Потому что там «несуществующий человек» в лице двойника не существовал на самом деле, а здесь он определённо реален. — Ранпо постучал пальцем по фотографии из досье на настоящего Рудо Витале и, вытащив из-за пазухи очки, надел их на нос. — Сверхдедукция.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛  
⌛ ⌛ ⌛

— Знаешь, Райль, это была скука смертная! — Джошима Кен перекинул через плечо полученную сумку. — Неужели все твои вылазки настолько скучные?

— Ты забываешь, зверолюд, что моя семья специализируется на сборе информации, а это не так зрелищно, как сражаться, — пожал плечами Райль в ответ. Он проведённое в Йокогаме время скучным не считал, но это, скорее всего, из-за того, что ему подобное было вполне привычным. Образ неразговорчивого и потрёпанного жизнью Рудо Витале сгинул окончательно вместе со смытой с рыжих волос чёрной краской и повязкой на правый глаз, носить которую Райль ужасно не любил, отдавая предпочтение глазу искусственному. Если не присматриваться, то фальши и не заподозришь. — Хотя пара весёлых дел всё-таки была, — прикинув что-то про себя, добавил Райль, — с той же Варией, например. Правда, от повторного визита туда без приглашения я воздержусь.

— А приглашения ты и не дождёшься, — словно бы между делом проронил Какимото Чикуса. — Повторно тебя вообще мало кто обычно желает видеть.

В аэропорту Трапани было, как всегда, полно народу. Докуро Хром старалась не обращать внимания на привычные перебранки товарищей и крутила головой, выискивая человека, который должен был их встретить. Они задержались в Японии ещё на пару дней, на всякий случай, но об этом должны были предупредить.

Самой Хром, в отличие от товарищей, поездка понравилась куда больше, чем думалось — мало того, что она побывала в родной Японии, так ещё и смогла по-настоящему помочь, когда оно потребовалось. Хотя в тот миг, когда Дазай Осаму схвати её под локоть в «World Porters», Хром даже успела подумать, что он её раскрыл, но обошлось. А уж когда на парковке Дазаму Осаму вдруг направил на Райля пистолет, спровоцировав его на ответные идентичные действия… Или кто там кого спровоцировал? Из машины не было слышно сути разговора, можно было только наблюдать — но всё равно стало ужасно не по себе, так что Хром решила всё-таки вмешаться, а не ждать развязки.

Ожидаемый человек нашёл их сразу, как вошёл в здание аэропорта: настолько разномастную компанию трудно было не заметить независимо от количества людей вокруг.

— И почему Трапани всегда встречает меня твоим недовольным лицом? — Райль выдавил из себя настолько широкую улыбку, насколько смог, однако Гамма предпочёл не отвечать и вообще сделать вид, что чужого возмущения не услышал. — Эй, ну хоть пару слов скажи, я так соскучился по чистому итальянскому, пока был в Йокогаме.

— И почему местная Портовая мафия тебя не прибила? — со вздохом покачал головой Гамма.

— Потому что они, как и моя семья, придерживаются нейтральной стороны, а значит, мы друг другу не интересны. — Райль разве что плечами не пожал, мол, дело было само собой разумеющимся. А после, обведя беглым взглядом толпу, добавил: — Ладно, допустим, ты встречаешь их, — кивнул он в сторону Кена и Чикусы с Хром, — по кое-чьей просьбе. А где моё сопровождение?

— Ждёт тебя на вокзале, — нехотя ответил Гамма. — Твой билет до Партанны тоже там, поезд отбывает через три часа, не советую опаздывать.

Краем уха вслушивавшийся в чужой разговор Кен расхохотался. Райля были рады видеть в Трапани даже меньше, чем их небезызвестную банду Кокуё, спустя столько лет уже неприкосновенную в мире мафии, но всё равно находящуюся далеко не на самом лучшем счету.

На вокзале, в отличие от аэропорта, найтись оказалось не так просто. Как минимум, потому что Райль ожидал увидеть кого угодно из собственных подчинённых, но точно не того, кто поджидал даже не в здании, а уже непосредственно на платформе.

— А я только тебя вспоминал пару дней назад в Йокогаме. Тебя и чёртова Тегмарка с его гипотезой. — Райль вскинул руку, первым заметив нужного человека. Протянутую ладонь он заметил парой секунд позже, успев за проведённое в Японии время слегка отвыкнуть от рукопожатий.

— Неужели ты всё ещё в неё веришь? — Феделе Райнеке заметно скис. — Лучше бы я её тебе тогда не рассказывал.

— Да ладно! Кто прошлое помянет, как говорится… — Райль немного криво улыбнулся, вспоминая, что первым всё-таки начал он, а глаз у него и без того один. — К тому же, после знакомства с Джессо Бьякураном эта гипотеза кажется настолько же реальной, насколько и смешной.

Феделе предпочёл промолчать в ответ. Глянув на часы и подсчитав время до прибытия поезда, он кивнул в сторону освободившейся скамьи в паре шагов. И, порывшись в кармане, вытащил сложенный пополам конверт, который ему велели передать, раз уж отбил возможность встретить Райля в Трапани… Странно, что «Крис» вообще согласились уступить, хоть и рвались быть первыми, кто увидит вернувшегося из Японии босса.

— Письмо заказное, прибыло скоростной почтой вчера на адрес одной из автомастерских в Партанне. Отправлено из Йокогамы, ты же был там, да? — Райль кивнул и с размаху приземлился на скамью. Феделе со вздохом сел рядом, вручая ему конверт. — Думаю, отправитель хотел, чтобы оно тебя опередило.

Райль с азартом потёр ладони. Конверт уже был распечатан, что и неудивительно, «Крис» точно не могли оставить без внимания столь необычную почту, хотя бы потому что имя отправителя было им неизвестно. У их семьи вообще было не так много знакомств и связей в Японии — это чужая территория, им куда легче работать в родной Италии или Франции, если уж на то пойдёт.

…письмо было почти полностью на японском, исключая несколько выделяющихся кусков, но самую его суть можно было понять, несмотря на незнание языка.

— Ты только глянь! — Оценив как шутку, так и послание по достоинству, Райль со смехом развернул бумагу лицевой стороной к другу.

— Ты же знаешь, я немного говорю по-японски, но не читаю, — слегка растерянно отозвался Феделе.

— Я тоже, — невозмутимо кивнули в ответ. — Но моё имя там написано на английском. Вот, смотри: «Райль Перконс». — Палец прошёлся по диагонали от правого верхнего угла письма почти до самого центра, указывая на немного кривые английские буквы. — Подумать только, свели-таки всё воедино.

— Ещё бы не свели: ты не просто не замёл следы, но и оставил им кучу подсказок...

— Бесполезных без хороших связей.

Райль осторожно сложил письмо и, вновь убрав его в конверт, спрятал в карман. Переводить содержание он не станет, ему совсем не интересно, что именно там написано и какими словами он там назван. К тому же, вряд ли там затесали какие-нибудь угрозы. В конце концов, раз сунувшегося в Вооружённое детективное агентство человека разоблачили, но не попытались убить ещё на выходе из самолёта в Трапани, значит, сочли всё-таки достойным жизни…

…А уж связи у Дазая Осаму точно могли бы позволить ему попытаться убрать нежелательного человека, и ничто бы не привело к нему. Хотя бы потому что у Райля Перконса было предостаточно врагов и без какого-то живущего в другом конце света бывшего мафиози.

— И любишь же ты лично соваться туда, куда нормальные люди и подчинённых-то своих не всегда отправляют, — вспоминая всё, что ему наспех рассказали «Крис», прежде чем отпустить из Партанны в Трапани, потёр лоб Феделе.

Конечно, Райль не был последним дураком, чтобы отправиться совсем в одиночку, потому и подключил для страховки старых знакомых, опасных, но почему-то убеждённо называемых хорошими друзьями — Феделе бы таким свою жизнь точно не доверил! — однако общего масштаба безрассудства это всё-таки не умаляло.

Как мир не очень-то много знал о Пламени Посмертной воли, так и о способностях эсперов известно было бесконечно мало — всё это просто принималось, как должное, пусть и не поддающееся объяснению. Одно лишь было ясно всем и наверняка: люди, обладающие выходящей за рамки разумного силой, были стократ опаснее обычных, и делать их своими врагами не стоило.

— Полукровкам можно всё! — веско припечатал Райль. И об это заявление обычно разбивались все возможные призванные образумить доводы.

…Раймонд Перконс бы в гробу перевернулся, узнав, что его сын оправдывает свои безумства чем-то подобным. Однако этого Райлю никто и никогда не скажет — ни подчинённые, ни тем более друзья.

— Самоубийца, — только и покачал головой Феделе. — Но, по крайней мере, от скромности ты точно не умрёшь.

— Радует, что хоть от какой-то смерти я застрахован железно.

 

⌛ ⌛ ⌛  
⌛ ⌛ ⌛

Дазай расплатился за яблоки и со спокойной душой сгрузил пакет с ними на стоящего рядом Ацуши. Раз уж Куникида велел тому проконтролировать, что Дазай никуда не денется и точно купит то, что велено — а не потратит деньги на какую-нибудь чепуху и потом разведёт руками, мол, забыл, за чем посылали, а потому счёл всю сумму своей, не пропадать же — так пусть хоть помогает тащить покупки. Ацуши, судя по вздоху и отсутствию возмущений, как-то так своё задание следить за Дазаем и представлял: с каждым разом удивить его становилось всё сложнее, прекрасная способность к адаптации… Дазай даже начинал бояться, что скоро и на его показательные фокусы перестанут реагировать — жизнь же вообще лишится красок! А новые способы и других встряхнуть, и себя развлечь найти будет не так-то просто, особенно когда уже привычные стали всё равно что второй кожей.

Фруктовая лавка, как назло, находилась в добром получасе ходьбы от Агентства — зато в ней, как веско припечатал Куникида, были самые дешёвые фрукты.

— My room is full of the night before… — Дазай легкомысленно напевал себе под нос случайно всплывшие в голове слова, смотря перед собой и изредка пытаясь отстать от спешащего вернуться в офис Ацуши, однако тот вёл себя бдительно и старался не упускать нерадивого коллегу из виду, либо прося ускориться, либо самостоятельно сбавляя шаг, — …and the promise you made to…

Дазай запнулся на полуслове: в толпе впереди мелькнули рыжие волосы. Конечно, это вряд ли был их недавний клиент, вернувшийся, чтобы ещё раз прогуляться по Йокогаме, но… Ацуши успел только подозрительно нахмуриться и окрикнуть, однако Дазая уже и след простыл.

Вот только отысканный в толпе и нагнанный человек желанным был ещё меньше, чем тот, на кого подумалось. Хотя всё-таки с ним ещё можно было найти общий язык.

— Мне сейчас не до тебя, — сквозь зубы процедил в одно мгновение ставший чернее тучи Накахара Чуя.

Дазай собрал всю волю в кулак и растянул губы в широкой ответной улыбке: если он вдруг просто отстанет и даст задний ход, это будет уже не он, а значит…

— Вернее, мне всегда не до тебя, но сейчас я спешу, потому мне не до тебя вдвойне, — зачем-то решил уточнить Накахара. Шагу он не сбавил, однако подстроиться под чужую скорость Дазаю не составило труда, он даже принялся вышагивать в ногу, что не могло остаться без внимания и реакции. — Чего ты ко мне прицепился?

— Да так… — Дазай не без усмешки отметил, что в его сторону даже не смотрят: похоже, Накахара всё ещё был зол или просто обижен, что его бросили в лесу после сражения с Лавкрафтом. Хотя Дазай подозревал, что от него и не ждали помощи, но повод выказывать особое недовольство приходился как нельзя кстати. — С недавних пор я просто вдвойне недолюбливаю рыжих.

— Чтоб ты знал, рыжие от тебя тоже не в восторге, — принимая всё на свой счёт, огрызнулся в ответ Накахара.

— Как думаешь, может, скверный людской характер зависит от цвета волос? Давай тебя перекрасим, Чуя, и ты сразу станешь во всех отношениях приятным человеком!

Накахара вдохнул поглубже, мысленно досчитав до десяти, и вдруг остановился у лавки с сувенирами. С какой-то неприятно-приторной улыбкой поинтересовавшись: «Я одолжу?», и получив немного недоумённый согласный кивок от продавца, он потянулся к широкому блюдцу, в котором лежала забытая прошлым покупателем мелочь, высыпал монеты на прилавок, взяв одну, самую маленькую по размеру…

— Эй, Дазай, встань-ка вот здесь, — указал Накахара пальцем на место чуть правее лавки. Дазай, задумчиво потерев подбородок, решил подыграть пока непонятому кону и всё-таки подчинился. — И вот это подержи, — добавил Накахара, протягивая взятое с прилавка широкое блюдце, — двумя руками.

Дазай с удивлением подставил ладони: догадка о чём-то неладном уже проклюнулась, но пока не сформировалась… А в следующую секунду в самый центр блюдца приземлилась всё ещё находившаяся в руках Накахары монета, утяжелённая силой гравитации — Дазай не взялся бы сказать, с весом чего её стоило теперь сравнивать, но к земле монета прижала руки так стремительно, что ноги подкосились. Колени болели от удара, неудачно поставленные одна поверх другой ладони ныли из-за оказываемого на них давления.

— А теперь попытайся состроить как можно более несчастный вид, вдруг кто-нибудь монетку-другую подкинет, — скептически осмотрев бывшего напарника, хмыкнул Накахара. И, развернувшись, зашагал дальше вниз по улице, довольно ловко перепрыгнув каким-то чудом осуществлённую подножку.

— Эй, а если меня кто-нибудь убьёт, пока я тут сижу? — позвал вслед Дазай.

— Тогда у тебя исполнится мечта наконец-то умереть. — Накахара, не оборачиваясь, вскинул руку в прощальном жесте. — А у меня… Не знаю, наверное, тоже исполнится мечта, и ты наконец-то умрёшь.

Слегка испуганный продавец перегнулся через прилавок, интересуясь, всё ли в порядке. Дазай глянул на придавливающее к земле блюдце и, постаравшись прикинуть, как нелепо он, наверное, сейчас выглядит со стороны, как можно беззаботнее улыбнулся в ответ.

Чтобы аннулировать чужую способность «Исповедью неполноценного человека», нужно коснуться её обладателя или самого проявления силы…

Дазай повторно смерил взглядом широкое блюдце, в центре которого лежала монета и из-за которого до этой самой монеты не получалось дотянуться даже кончиками свободных больших пальцев, и обречённо вздохнул. Чёртов Чуя, похоже, на самом деле куда-то спешил, в противном случае, не был бы так изобретателен — эта черта особой изощрённости была присуща именно спешке, когда даже на попытку убийства так раздражающего человека не было лишнего времени.

Пристроиться так, чтобы было хоть сколько-то удобно, оказалось не так уж-то и просто. Высокий рост оказался почти проклятием — нужно было либо сидеть, согнувшись в три погибели, либо… От положения лёжа Дазай всё-таки отказался. Он даже какое-то время забавы ради попытался напустить на себя посоветованный «как можно более несчастный вид», но ни один прохожий на монетку не разорился, разве что пара стариков сокрушённо покачала головами.

— Ладно, посмеялись, и будет. — Дазай уронил голову на блюдце, касаясь монеты лбом. Сила гравитации иссякла, позволяя наконец-то освободиться от так досаждающего пресса, и Дазай, поднявшись на ноги, с наслаждением размял затекшие руки и шею. — Извините за доставленные неприятности, — виновато улыбнувшись и вернув блюдце всё не находящему себе места продавцу, поклонился он.

И зашагал прочь от лавки сувениров. Нужно было возвращаться в Агентство, иначе Куникида организует ему головомойку — в ближайшее время вообще неплохо бы вести себя максимально тихо, чтобы как можно реже вспоминали недавний случай с доставившим головной боли клиентом.

В дверях офиса обнаружилась Люси Мод Монтгомери: она, похоже, как раз собиралась уходить, но, завидев поднимающегося по лестнице Дазая, остановилась.

— Это Вам, — дождавшись, пока Дазай поравняется с ней, протянула ему Люси почти убранный в карман на рабочем фартуке с эмблемой кафе «Водоворот» конверт. — Просили передать лично в руки.

На конверте вместо имён и адресов был написано отрывок стихотворения на английском, заканчивающийся пресловутым, но несомненно выдающим личность отправителя «Nevermore».

— А передать просили тоже лично? — улыбнулся Дазай, преграждая дорогу собирающейся уходить Люси: раз она передала послание, то и задерживаться у неё больше не было причин, нужно было вернуться к работе. — Или там есть ещё одно письмо, адресованное именно тебе?

— А вот это уже Вас не касается, — фыркнула Люси Монтгомери, не придумав ничего лучше, чем всем весом надавить на носок чужого ботинка каблуком. И, пока пытавшийся помешать ей уйти человек скакал на одной ноге, гордо удалилась.

— Так тебе и нужно, — кратко, но веско припечатал Куникида.

Остальные находящиеся в офисе Агентства коллеги разве что хором вздохнули и почти одновременно покачали головами.

Добравшись до своего стола, Дазай отмахнулся от Кенджи, попытавшегося полюбопытствовать, что такого интересного написали вроде бы никогда не получавшему почту товарищу, и, обложившись книгами, чтобы не получилось заглянуть через плечо, принялся осторожно распечатывать конверт. О личности отправителя он уже догадывался, если не сказать — не сомневался в ней вообще. Хоть и не ждал, что этот человек ответит на посланное ему письмо. Подозревал даже, что письмо выкинут, не прочитав, или, прочтя, посмеются и, порвав на мелкие кусочки, забудут.

…потому что человек в здравом уме не стал бы отвечать, подтверждая, что его личность всё-таки определили верно.

Официальных подтверждений того, что Раймонд Перконс женился во второй раз через несколько лет после смерти первой жены, не было — или, по крайней мере, у связного Куникиды был недостаточный уровень доступа, чтобы их раздобыть сверх основной информации. Ранпо это, конечно, не помешало сделать на тот момент феноменальные выводы, хоть и лишённые тогда имён… А уже к вечеру Дазай чисто для себя раздобыл нужные бумаги: имя француженки, ставшей второй женой Раймонда Перконса, он забыл, только прочтя, зато окончательно сложил в голове полную картину. И зачем-то решил отправить в Италию письмо — не столько чтобы связаться с живущим там во всех смыслах неприятным человеком, сколько чтобы дать ему понять, что Вооружённое детективное агентство всё-таки разгадало его загадку, а значит, на них не стоит смотреть свысока.

Ответное письмо почему-то было написано не ручкой, а чернилами, и из-за них сразу вспомнился старомодный револьвер, который Райль Перконс направил на Дазая в день своего побега — странный он всё-таки, и эта мелочь почему-то не кажется просто игрой, в отличие от образа Рудо Витале. А ведь получилось, что строки «Time», озвученные им в торгово-развлекательном комплексе «World Porters», на самом деле были весьма символичны: выйдя за двери, он точно сделал это навсегда и больше не покажется Дазаю на глаза. Хотя бы потому что во вторую встречу один из них обязательно пристрелит другого. И оставшийся в живых не пожалеет о совершённом ни на секунду.

Следом за кратким и ёмким: «Информация собиралась не для продажи, а просто для коллекции», шёл куда более длинный пост-скриптум.

_«PS: Осаму Дазай, если тебе так хочется спасать стоящих на грани людей и возвращать их к жизни, раз уж собственная не удалась, послушай совета и обходи стороной таких, как я. Мы часто оказываемся сволочами, которые вместо благодарности бьют по самому больному. Хотя, ты и сам должен это хорошо знать — по себе»_

Дазай так и не решил, засмеяться ему или всё-таки разозлиться. По неаккуратности — а может и специально — он опрокинул на бумагу стакан с водой и, попытавшись промокнуть её краем рукава, размазал написанное. Ткань, с которой поспешно попытались въедливую краску смахнуть, а также платок и пальцы окрасились в тёмно-зелёный.

Одежда, амазонит в кольце, даже чернила… К зелёному цвету у Райля Перконса, похоже, была особая любовь. Наверное, потому что из всех возможных атрибутов Пламени Посмертной воли самым желаемым была именно «Гроза».

— О, точно, хотел же вчера ещё посмотреть! — Дазай порвал письмо так мелко, как только мог, и, отправив превратившуюся в лоскуты бумагу в мусорку, развернул на экране включенного компьютера окно браузера. — Как же он там меня назвал?..

Можно было, конечно, окрикнуть Куникиду и уточнить, что там было написано в прошлом письме, в котором «Рудо Витале» оставил последние подсказки — ответы на подслушанные вопросы, и это с учётом того, что японского он вроде бы не понимал. Видимо, подслушивал кто-то из помощников, а потом просто пересказал…

Куникида точно запомнил прошлое письмо слово в слово и мог отчеканить нужное, если спросить у него. Но спрашивать не хотелось. И потом, Дазай всегда гордился своей памятью, пусть в ней и было много всего абсолютно для жизни бесполезного — и тот факт, что он сам себе велел не запоминать что-то, не должен был мешать это запомнить!

В прошлом письме было что-то связанное с итальянской архитектурой: Райль Перконс ещё писал, что он такой же, хоть ему и не очень нравилось слышать подобное в свою сторону.

— О, точно. — Дазай хрустнул пальцами и вписал нужные слова в строку поиска. А после, прочтя высветившийся ответ, решил, что злиться всё-таки бесполезно, и рассмеялся.

_«Есть люди в стиле барокко: много красивых деталей, а в целом — безвкусица», Мария фон Эбнер-Эшенбах._

 


End file.
